Kiss me better?
by icantthinkofaname11
Summary: Hospital au: Jace punches a wall. He doesn't know how else to deal with the anger inside him. It helps. Not the broken hand he got from punching the wall but who it lead him to. Clary, a doctor who ends up fixing more than just his hand.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

"You fucking moron!" Alec exploded. "What were you thinking?"

Jace growled at him. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of-" Alec threw his hands up in the air. "Not that big of a deal! Jace! You're a model. You can't pick up gigs with a bulky ugly cast."

Jace narrowed his eyes. "We don't even know if it is broken yet."

They both looked at his hand. It was cracked and bleeding, bruises appearing rapidly. It was bent a little but you couldn't see a lot under all the blood and bruises.

"Well, does it feel broken?" Alec asked scathingly.

Jace flexed his hand trying to move his fingers. They moved with a little pain. It felt funny. Like something had disconnected a little.

"I don't know." He moved it again. "Feels a little funny."

Alec took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. "Come on, Magnus is on shift tonight."

"No!" Jace growled at Alec. "I don't need to go the hospital."

"Well what do you want me to do? Wrap it myself. Be your little bitch for a week, listening to you moan and complain aboout how much it hurts." Alec's sarcasm was at an all time high.

"No." Jace sighed feeling defeated. He hated hospitals. And he hated people he didn't know touching him and talking to him. But the idea of Magnus taking care of him made him feel uneasy too.

"Let's go." Alec said, his voice much softer then before.

Jace followed him to his car, trying not to stay calm. The anger that had caused him to punch the wall repeatedly was still coursing through his veins, and the pain radiating through his nerves was not making him feel any better.

The ride was silent, almost suffocating. They were both trying to contain their anger. Jace's at the world. Alec's at his friend and his self deprecation. Normally he was pretty good at hiding his self loathing. Even so, he had not been happy in a long time. Not since Max had been killed in car wreck. Alec had bad days. He had lost his brother but he was healing. Jace had good days. Too caught up in grieving to participate in the world around him. It was a good thing he had a pretty face.

"Why'd you punch the wall?" Alec finally asked. His voice was hard but Jace knew he was concerned.

"Wanted to get rid of the pain." Jace answered, eyes closed, head back.

"By causing more?" Alec questioned, trying to keep his voice even.

"No." Jace's voice was tired. "By transferring it somewhere else."

"Jace." Alec's voice was terribly soft. "You've got to stop doing this."

Jace did not answer, did not even look like he heard what Alec said, that or he didn't cared. Alec sighed, pulling in to the parking lot of the hospital. He pulled out his phone calling Magnus.

"Hello." He sounded tired and Alec felt bad disturbing him.

"Hey." Alec smiled slightly despite himself, he missed him. Their schedules often prevented them from spending a lot of time together.

"I'm about to start a surgery." Magnus's voice sounded regretful. "I have to go."

"I'm sorry." Alec started, sighing. "Jace punched a wall."

"Are you coming to the hospital?"

"We're already here."

"I wish I could help." And he sounded like he did. "I can asked Clary to look at him for me, she owes me a favor."

"That'd be great." Alec could hear the relief in his own voice. He didn't want Jace to be here any longer than he had too. "Where should we go."

"One second, I need to make sure she can first." There was silence for a minute. "Alright, she's going to pick you up in the back in fifteen minutes and take you to a room, she needs to take care of a patient first."

"Thank you Magnus," Alec said into the phone.

"Anything for you, Alexander." And then he hung up.

Jace was still leaning back with his eyes closed. His hand was starting to throb. He could no longer move his fingers without feeling a lot of pain. It was not a very good sign. Alec had been right when he yelled at him earlier. He would not be able to book any gigs with a cast on his arm. And his arm was definitely broken. But he had enough money to take a break anyways and he had been debating about taking one anyways. He was tired.

"His friend Clary is coming to pick us up in the back in 15 minutes." Alec said, looking at Jace for any reaction.

He only nodded. Clary. He liked that name. It was really pretty. He wondered if she would be too. It had been a while since any girl had enamored his attention. He'd be sorely disappointed if it was some 60 year old lady. His lips turned up involuntary.

"Alright, let's go." Alec said when thirteen minutes had passed. He did not want to keep her waiting but he did not want anyone to see them either just in case they got her in trouble.

Jace climbed out of the car and followed Alec to the back, hands in his pocket. His nerves for the doctor had disappeared in the thirteen minutes they had been waiting. His hand was full on throbbing now. He needed some pain medication or something.

They reached the door and waited, leaning against the wall. Jace wished he had a cigarette. It wouldn't look as suspicious and it would help him calm down. They did not have to wait long until the door was pushed open.

They both turned around and Jace felt like he got sucker punched in the stomach. Her name paled in comparison to her. She was beautiful. Something that he had become so desensitized to. And she was most certainly not some 60 year old lady. She looked his age which was impossible, he was only 25. It took a lot longer then that to become a doctor. And she certainly held herself like a doctor.

She smiled at them, motioning for them to follow her. Jace couldn't help but smile back, even if she didn't see it.

"I'm Clary." She told him when they stepped inside. "Which one of you is Jace."

"That would be this idiot." Alec answered for him.

Clary smiled again. "Well this idiot can tell me what's wrong."

"I punched a wall." He took his hand out of his pocket, feeling more sheepish now than he did before. "I think it might be broken."

"Alright, let's have a look at it. One of the x-ray technicians owes me a favor." She started walking down the hall and towards the elevator.

Jace took her in from the back. She was wearing blue scrubs with a white coat on top. Her hair looked like fire flowing from her head in curls all the way down her back. He wanted to wrap his hands in it, make it look like his hands were burning. She stood out like a sore thumb against all the white. The white was supposed to be soothing and look clean but he could not help but wish everything was the same color as her hair. Until he remembered the green of her eyes and he was torn.

She came to a stop at the wall with the elevators and pressed the up button. It dinged and the doors opened. It was 2 in the morning and the hospital was pretty empty as far as emergency rooms go. He was grateful for that. He didn't feel like pushing any women off of him, they always came up to him.

The elevator lurched as it came to a stop on the third floor. Jace followed her out and to the left. She was walking like she could do this in her sleep, and she probably did on days when she had to pull long shifts. He couldn't be a doctor. Not with all that schooling and pressure.

"Sebastian." She said, peeking her head into a room. "I'm cashing a favor in."

A grunt came from inside and then a tall male stepped out of the room rubbing his eyes. "Clare, I just laid down."

"And you can lay down again in like ten minutes." She started walking again. "I just need you to take a few x-rays for Jace so I can fix it."

Sebastian started as he looked at Alec and Jace for the first time. "Sorry, I didn't see you guys there."

Jace nodded. Sebastian gave him a bad vibe. Nobody as good looking as Sebastian was that nice, Jace would know.

"Does this mean we're going to be even now?" Sebastian asked, attention back on Clary.

"Nope." Clary popped the p. "Barely scratching surface."

"Come on." Sebastian begged. "I don't like you having this over my head."

Clary grinned manically. "Guess you should keep you dick to yourself."

Sebastian groaned, glancing back at Alec and Jace. "Shhhh. You promised you weren't going to mention it."

"They don't even know who Kaelie is."

Sebastian clamped his hand over her mouth. "But Magnus does."

"Exactly." She threw his hand off her mouth looking disgusted. "And he already knows all about it so keep that hand that you do disgusting things with with a disgusting person off of my face."

Jace grinned, her mouth was a giant turn on.

They all stopped outside of a room, following Sebastian in. He instructed Jace to put his hand under an x-ray where he continued to poke and prod at it to get different angles. It took all of Jace's will power not to grimace or wince in pain. It hurt.

"Alright, I'm going back to bed." Sebastian walked out of the room as Clary printed out the x-rays. They were almost impossible to see in the dark but Jace could still see the abnormal angle his bones were at.

"Come on, I cleaned a room for you guys." And they followed her out and down the hall again. She walked into one and shut the door behind her. She went to the view box and placed the x-rays on the giant view box. Everything was noticeable now and Jace had to look away. His bones were cracked in several places.

Clary's eyes were flying across the x-rays taking it in. Her hands traced certain lines on his arm before she turned to him.

"I don't have any pain medication I can give you since we're not checking you in." She said looking sympathetic. "But I can give you a prescription, a cast, and you can come back every couple weeks to make sure it's healing properly.

Jace nodded, secretly excited. That meant he'd get to see her again.

"You broke your arm in three places." She pointed to different areas on the X-Ray screen. "Luckily they were all clean breaks so we don't have to re-break anything. Although, thinking about it, you might have enjoyed that."

Jace let out a surprised laugh. He kind of wished he would have met her in a different situation, one that didn't make him look like such a giant idiot.

"I'm going to go get the cast material so we can get you on your way." She left the room with another smile.

He stared after her until Alec punched him in the chest.

"What?" He growled at him, rubbing his chest.

"You think she's cute."

"So." He had no defense.

"Are you going to do something about it?" He questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Not this time." Jace signed, running his hand through his hair and down his face.

"Why not?" Alex demanded.

"I literally met her 5 minutes ago." He said, looking at Alec like he was crazy.

Alec sighed, shaking his head.

Sounds of wheels on the ground reached their ears. And than Clay was walking through the door with a little table stacked with wrapping materials.

"Okay, I'm going to have to position you arm so it heals right, this might hurt a little." She pulled a bottle of pills out of her jacket. "I had some Ibuprofen in my purse if you want some."

Jace nodded. God yes. She unscrewed the lid and shook three into the palm of his hand which he promptly dry swallowed.

She put the bottle away and started getting the stuff ready.

"Let me know when the pain lessens." She said, waiting to move his arm.

"Its lessened." He says in a few minutes, it felt loads better.

"Try to stay still." She grabbed his hand with one of hers and a sleeve with the other. She pulled it on slowly and than started wrapping his arm with padding, angling his arms so they would heal nornal. It hurt, but he didn't move. And then she was wrapping it in thicker material and adding water so it hardened. It was white, thankfully not some absurd color.

"Thanks." He said as she started placing everything back where it belonged.

"Sure." She smiled at him. "I'll give you my number and we can discuss when you should come in again." She paused. "Or you can have Magnus do it."

"No." He blurted out. "I mean, as long as you don't mind, I'd rather stick with you."

She smiled at him. His cheeks were red and he felt hot. "Okay." She wrote her number on a prescription pad, along with some directions of what to do.

"Thanks again." He said, putting the paper safely in his pocket. "I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"No problem." She smiled. "I'll walk you guys out."

They followed her, stopping at a room so she could drop off the cart.

"Try not to punch anything else, yeah?" She said as he walked by her, feeling the cool air on his face.

"No promises." He grinned over his shoulder.

"Thanks again." Alec said, stopping to shake her hand. "And he won't." He shot Jace a glare.

"You got it." She waved at the two before walking away, the door shutting, blocking her from his view.

"Don't do anything stupid." Alec said as they walked away.

"What do you mean." Jace's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Like punch a wall with your other hand so you can go see her again."

"I promise I won't." Jace laughed. "I'm going back in a couple weeks, remember?"

"Two weeks is a long time."

"Not when you have her number." He patted his pocket. "And I plan on using it."

Alec laughed, shaking his head. "You have to call Jordan."

Jace groaned, pulling out his phone. He found his contact and pressed call, wishing more than ever that he hadn't punched a wall, but then the paper in his pocket flashed through his mind and he didn't mind as much.

"Hey Jordan, listen, I did something stupid," He started, a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Jace brought a cigarette with him this time, sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. He loved watching the smoke, it relaxed him like nothing else did. It faded fast, something he wished lots of things did in his life.

"You alright?" A voice cut through the melancholy atmosphere he had created for himself.

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Red hair and green eyes. The two things that had been occupying his brain so much over the past two weeks that it didn't have much room for anything else.

"Yeah." He said, looking at her as she slid down the wall next to him. She looked tired, even more so than last time. "Are you?"

She nodded, eyeing his cigarette. He didn't know if she was going to tell him off for smoking or ask for a blow. He offered her the ladder, hoping that it was the case.

She took it gratefully, blowing out a puff of her own smoke, head falling back on the wall. She was beautiful, hair falling around her shoulders, illuminated in the moon light.

"Aren't doctors supposed to know the ramifications of these things." He asked, grinning.

She handed him back the cigarette, letting him take his turn.

"We do." She paused, opening her eyes to look at him. "Medical school kicks your ass. Coffee stops cutting it and you don't exactly have any time to do drugs or alcohol."

"Nicotine is a drug." He pointed out uselessly. She was a doctor.

"But it has the opposite affects. Most drugs make you less focused, nicotine makes you more focused, more relaxed."

He handed her back the cigarette. "How old are you anyways, you don't look old enough to be a doctor."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." She laughed. " I graduated high school when I was 15, I'm only 24. "

He blinked, surprised. "So you're a natural born genius."

She laughed. "Aren't all doctors." She handed him back the cigarette. "Let's go get you checked out before I get called for another patient."

He stood up, offering his hand to her. She took it, letting him pull her up. The cigarette dropped from his hand and he stomped it out with his foot. There was a stand to put them, filled high with cigarettes next to the door. He picked it up and dropped it with the rest.

"These all yours?" He asked, grinning over at her.

"Not even close." She grinned back, swiping her card. The door buzzed and they walked in.

"Does that X-Ray technician still you a favor?" He asked.

"Yeah." She looked over at him. "And he'll owe me until the secret comes out. After what I had to witness, there's no way to forget that."

"Can't what you're doing for me get you in the same trouble." He asked.

Her eyebrows furrowed, pressing the up bottom the elevator wall.

"I mean, can't he blackmail you back?"

"Oh." She shook her head. "No, cause he's done it too. It's kind of like an unwritten benefit, we all help each other out. The amount of times I've checked for STDs." She trailed off.

"That's disgusting." Jace let out a surprised laugh. Before he could say anything else a pretty nurse stepped out of the elevator, knocking into him.

"Oh, I'm sor- Jace?" She asked, surprised.

"Maia?" He asked, equally surprised. "I didn't know you were a nurse."

"Three years. You break your other arm now?"

He looked at Clary. Was he allowed to say this or was it all under the table.

"He's one of my favors for Magnus." She said for him. "This is just a check up."

She nodded, looking at Jace with a smirk. "Jordan's pissed at you."

Jace sighed. "He'll get over it. We didn't have to cancel any bookings or anything."

"Pray you heal fast." She clapped him on the shoulder as she walked by. "See you Friday Clary."

"You got it." They entered the elevator.

"That reminds me, Jordan wanted to know how long this would take to heal." He said, watching as she pressed the button.

"Between a month and two months as long as you don't try to rush it." She looked at him. "Your cast is filthy." She laughed, noticing it for the first time.

"I know." He groaned. "And I've tried so hard to keep it clean, it's just like a magnet for dirt."

She laughed again. "I'll see if I can grab a different color this time."

"You don't have to." He shook his head. "Whatever is easiest for you is easiest for me."

They walked out of the elevator, stopping at the door they grabbed Sebastian from.

"Seb!" She called, walking in.

Jace peeked around the corner to get a look inside. It looked like a break room. Coffee machine, table, refrigerator. The only real difference was all the beds on the sides. They all were all empty but one.

Clary bent over and shook him. And than she was walking back towards Jace.

"Is it always this empty?" He asked.

"No, it's not a very busy time, the other two technicians working are either taking X-Rays or laying down somewhere else."

They waited a beat and than Sebastian was walking out the door. He looked more tired than last time too, hands running down his face.

"You're killing me Clary." He said, glaring softly at her.

"Shouldn't have slept with the floor's slut, or just let it out, than no one else can blackmail you for favors." She said smartly.

"Dr. Blackwell would kill me, he seems to be under the impression that he's tamed her." Sebastian snorted as Clary pulled a face of disbelief.

"Seriously." She looked at him nod. "That's ridiculous."

He nodded, looking at Jace. "I'm Sebastian if you haven't figured out."

"I'm Jace. I'd shake your hand but." He trailed off, looking down at his wrapped hand.

"What did you do to Clary to get her to help you, I need something to stop her from asking me for favors." It sounded nice enough but Jace didn't like the vibe it sent him.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "It's one of Magnus's favors."

"Oh." Sebastian said surprised. "I thought he was dating Alec."

Clary let out a laugh. "He is, Jace is Alec's best friend."

Jace nodded. He didn't like this dude.

"Gotchu." Sebastian took him into a room. Clary stayed with them, much to Jace's relief, and cut off the cast. It looked slightly better but it was still angled weirdly. They bruises were darker and looked older. He looked away pointedly, there was just something about looking at pain that made you feel it.

Than Sebastian was moving his arm around, getting good shots with the X-Ray. It hurt, his wrist hadn't moved at all in the past two weeks and even touching it made a searing pain flair through his arm.

He was happy to walk to his room with Clary, away from the horrid X-Ray machine. And technician.

Clary placed the xrays on the view box, flicking the light on. His arm was definitely mending, but that's about all he could tell from the x-rays, he was no doctor.

"It's coming along nicely." She said, taking her eyes off the x-rays. "You'll probably only have to get it checked a couple more time before you're home free."

Jace nodded, somewhat disappointed. He was going to have to find some other way to get in her life.

"I'm going to go get the wrapping material." She exited the room and Jace sighed, laying back on the bed.

It was funny, how his arm stopped itching the moment he could itch it again. He flexed his fingers, feeling pain from the stiffness and brokenness. He hoped it would heal quick, he had forgotten how annoying casts could be.

The sound of wheels appeared from the ball and than Clary was walking in, pushing a cart.

"Arm." She held out her hand, taking a seat in front of him. He happily gave it to her. She washed his arm quickly and gently, it didn't smell very pleasant.

"Sorry." He muttered, somewhat embarrassed.

" Please. " she rolled her eyes. "You should see some of the things I have to deal with."

"I'd rather not." He grinned.

She repeated the process she did last time. Setting his arm, wrapping it, and than wetting it. It was white.

"Thanks again Clary, I can't say how much I appreciate you doing this." And he meant it.

"It's alright." She said, squeezing his other hand. "Of all things Magnus could have cashed his favor in for I'm really glad it's you."

He laughed, distracting himself from the need to grab her hand and never let go.

"I'll walk you out." She said, pushing the cart out the door. He followed her, looking at his cast. His arm already felt disgusting again, he couldn't wait for it to be off for good.

"See you in two weeks?" He asked, stepping into the elevator after her.

"Are you not going to Magnus's on Friday?" She asked, raising both her eyebrows.

"Are you going!" He asked, excited, he was looking forward to seeing her somewhere that didn't make him look like a right idiot.

"Yeah." She laughed. "For once I'm not working."

"You work a lot?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't really mind. I don't have a lot of obligations outside of work so they tend to stick me wherever they need me."

He stopped at the door, turning to look down at her.

"Thanks again Clary." He hesitated and than pulled her in for a quick hug. "I'll see you Friday."

"Bye Jace." She smiled up at him before walking away.

Jace watched her go until she turned the corner, a smile taking over his face. He pushed the door open, resisting the urge to pump his fist in celebration. But when the door closed behind him he honestly couldn't help but punch the air a little, this could be the start of something great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

"Jace." Magnus's voice reached his ears as he stepped through the door.

"Magnus." He yelled back, making his way to him. "Party start early?"

The house was jam packed with people, making it hard for him to spot the red hair he was looking for. His eyes came up empty and he turned his attention back on Magnus who was grinning knowingly at him.

"Looking for someone?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Is Alec here?" He asked instead, willing himself not to blush. He was Jace Herondale, he didn't blush.

"Somewhere." Magnus waved his hand around. "I have to play host for a little while longer."

"Alright, I'm going to go look for him." Jace said, clapping him on the shoulder. "

"Or you could head out to the pool." He winked, turning away.

So Jace did just that. Weaving his way through the kitchen and grabbing himself a drink in the way. It reminded him of his college days in a way, all the all but naked girls and sloshed guys. The only real difference was that he wasn't amongst them.

"Jace!" His head turned to locate who was calling him. It was Alec. Stumbling slightly as he walked through the living room.

"Alec." He caught him by the arm. "Are you drunk?"

Stupid question but Alec didn't really drink, let along get drunk.

"Yeah." Alec took another swig. " Izzy called." Another swig. "She's coming to visit." Another one. "And she's bringing Meliorn."

"I thought she ditched that son of a bitch." Jace exclaimed outraged.

"Apparently he came crawling back for forgiveness so she forgave him." Another swig. "Where's Magnus?"

"Playing host." Jace caught his arm as he went to move. "Are you going to be okay."

"I'll manage." And before Jace could say anything else he was stumbling back the way Jace came.

Jace took his own swig and continued through the house. It was huge, Magnus was a doctor after all. When he finally made it to the backyard he had finished his drink. Another thing different from college, he didn't feel compelled to get another.

"Jace." His name was called for the third time, this time by the person he had been looking for.

"Clary!" He made his way over to her. She was sitting with a couple people he recognized from other parties he's come too, some of Magnus's hospital friends.

"Hey, you run into Alec?" She sounded worried as he plopped down next her on the towel. Her legs were dipped into the heated pool and while her friends seemed a little drunk or tipsy she was completely sober.

"Yeah." He leaned in a bit. "He got a phone call from our sister, he's going to find Magnus now, probably for a distraction."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Izzy?" She asked.

Jace blinked. How is it everyone knew Clary but him, why had they never met before.

"Yeah." He shook his head, leaning back on his hands, his legs crossed underneath him. "Apparently her and Merloin are back together."

She nodded, leaning back on her own hands, legs kicking softly in the water.

"Magnus brought her to me once after she showed up at his doorstep with bruises." She turned to look at him, her eyes blazing. "He said he needed it to be a girl."

Jace shook his head. Izzy was his sister and it took all of him not to kill the man.

"The bastard won't let her go." Jace said, trying to reign in his anger. "She's tried so many times to get away from him but he keeps reeling her back. He'll show up our places when we're not there, begging to take him back. She's not strong enough to say no."

Clary sighed. "What happened this time?"

Jace shrugged. "Nothing serious I don't think. She's coming to town and bringing him. You might be taking Alec on as a patient after that, there's nothing he won't do for family."

Despite the situation Clary cracked a smile. "Somehow I think Magnus will have no problem playing doctor with him."

Jace cracked a smile too. "Very true." He full on grinned. "Besides, you're already my personal doctor."

"Is that so?" She raised her eyebrows. "I don't remember signing up for that."

"Your fault for being such a good samaritan."

She shook her head. "I guess we can just cancel our further appointments, you can go pay for a place."

"No." He said, slinging his arm around her. "You're the best doctor I ever had."

She laughed. "I'm going to get tattooed on my arm now, that meant so much to me."

Jace laughed not moving his arm. He liked it there.

"You don't drink?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I do, I'm on call tonight." She held up a pager.

Jace grimaced. "So even when you don't work you do."

"Pretty much." She laughed. "Tuesdays are my guaranteed days off, no pager. They're under strict orders not to call me in unless there's a zombie apocalypse."

Jace laughed. "You weren't kidding when you said you work a lot than?"

She sighed. "Afraid not. I work anywhere from 40 to 80 hours a week, really."

Jace whistled. "I'm afraid my job pales in comparison to that."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a model." He paused. "So I work long days but not a ton of them. I'm not working at the moment though." He held up his cast. "Funny enough they don't like to hire people in casts."

She laughed looking up at him. "Never would have guessed."

He smiled down at her. "I know right, that's why Jordan is so mad at me."

"I love Jordan." Clary commented. "He's really good to Maia. She's much happier now."

Jace looked over at her. "Literally how have we not met before, you know everyone I know."

"I'm always working, you're always working, they're always working." She shrugged.

Jace shook his head. "Well that'll have to change now."

She nudged him with her shoulder. "Oh will it now."

He grinned down at her. And than her pager beeped and she was groaning.

"Why are people always doing stupid shit." She sighed, putting her head in her hands.

Jace rubbed his hand across her back. "Maybe it'll be a quick surgery and you can be home and in bed before you know it."

She smiled weakly at him. "Thanks for the optimism."

"Here." Jace said, getting to his feet. "I'll walk you out." He gave her his hand.

She gladly took it, letting him pull her to her feet. And she let him keep a hold of it, leading her around the side of the house and to the front.

"Thanks." She said when they reached her car. Before he could say anything she was leaning in and pressing her lips to his cheek. "I'll see you."

"Bye." He said through her now open window as she buckled her seatbelt. "Drive safe."

She nodded and than was putting the car in drive. He got out of the way and watched her go, his good mood going with her.

He looked at the house, wondering if he should check on Alec. He decided against it, he was probably staying the night anyways.

His car was a couple minute walk from the house. Clary was the only thing he was thinking of. Her and her beautiful red hair and green eyes. He was completely enamored. His broken arm was really just a blessing in disguise. She made him want to live again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

He had tried to see her outside of the hospital, really hard, but she wasn't exaggerating the least bit when she told him she worked anywhere from 40-80 hours a week. sometimes even longer be found out. So here he was, pulling into the hospital parking lot with a to go bag of dinner, at 11 o'clock at night.

She opened the door for him and practically threw herself at him when she saw the bag of Chipotle he had in hand. He even asked Magnus what she normally got before he picked it up. And he had gotten himself a bag of chips and some guacamole, who cared if he already had dinner.

"You're literally the best." She lead him upstairs and to a room he hadn't been in before. It looked like the room they had picked Sebastian up in, only there were more tables and no beds.

"Am I even allowed in here?" He asked.

She shrugged. "There are no patients so I see no problem, it's not violating any HIPAA acts."

He sat down next to her at a table, opening the bag of chips for himself.

"Good, I don't feel like getting kicked out."

"Trust me, the only reason they'd kick you out is because you didn't bring food for anyone else."

Jace laughed. "How much longer is your shift."

She glanced at her watch. "6 hours and 24 minutes."

He laughed again. "Are you pulling a 12 hour shift?"

"Yeah." She nodded, taking her first bite of her bowl and moaning in appreciation. He tried to forget that sound. "Which means I have another Friday evening off, what are the odds, two weeks in a row."

It was kind of sad really, how much they worked her.

"How much sleep do you get at any given night." It was really fascinating, all this doctor stuff.

"Week days on 12 hour shifts, around 3 normally unless there's like a break out or if its flu season or some shit. Weekends anywhere from zero to two hours. 8 hour shifts which are more common, I've just had a weird schedule lately, you don't get much, sleep is for the people working long shifts." She shrugged. "You wouldn't believe how stupid people are."

"That's crazy." He shook his head, eating some more of his chips. "I wouldn't be able to function on so few hours."

"Lots of coffee." She grinned. "I pretty much live off of it."

"Noted." He said with a smile. Any excuse to come see her really.

"Enough about me." She was about half way done now. "What about you, how's the model life treating you."

"Can't complain." He shrugged. "Models are annoying and I hate wearing make up but I never get less than 8 hours of sleep so there's that."

She smiled. "You also don't get the benefit of saving lives, I'd take that over 8 hours of sleep any day."

He smiled. "That's amazing, really." She was amazing, really. "I used to want to do something that really made a difference, I had even started going to classes to become a police officer, I wanted to become a detective one day."

"What happened?" She put her fork down mid bite, giving him her attention.

"My younger brother was killed in a car accident by some drunk driver." He was looking at her, gauging her reaction. She barely flinched. "I was mad all the time. The guy got off with involuntary man slaughter, he'd be out of jail in about ten years and I'd be without a brother for the rest of my life. It wasn't fair, I lost all respect for the law and justice. Luckily Alec helped me get into modeling, make a living for myself."

She smiled slightly, giving him her hand to hold. "It's funny how the things that could mean so much mean almost nothing to us the next day."

He was surprised, no sympathetic looks or pity. It was nice, to not be talked to like they were walking on egg shells around him.

"It is isn't it." He shook his head with a smile. "You're natural genius is showing."

She laughed. "There was a time when I wanted noting more than to be normal. I mean, I'm not even that smart, I was just early on developing, everyone's caught up now. But I wanted to be an artist so bad." She ate her last bite. "I still paint and stuff but it's just a hobby now, I'm really glad this is what I decided to do. It sucks a lot, like when you're on hour 36 with no sleep or you can't save someone, but nothing beats the feeling of telling someone you saved their son or mom or sister or whatever they were."

He pushed his chips in the middle of the table, she still looked hungry.

"You should paint my cast for me, maybe they'll give me some gigs of I have a pretty cast."

She laughed eating her chips with no guacamole. "Come over tomorrow night, I'll make it real pretty."

He smiled real big. "Won't you be tired."

She shrugged. "Don't come before 8 and don't expect anything other than me in pajamas."

He laughed. "I'll being the popcorn and a movie."

She smiled, pushing the chips back towards him and getting up. He watched her walk towards the kitchen and pull out a purple Gatorade, his favorite.

"Something to look forward to. And I'm not on call so unless there's a zombie apocalypse I'm all yours."

He liked the way that sounded. "Good, it's been a while since I had any sort of fun."

"Me too."

He glanced at the clock. It was almost 12 now. He was probably cutting into her nap time.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, standing up.

She nodded, stifling a yawn with her hand. "Yeah, I'll text you my address."

He tried really but he couldn't help himself. He pulled her in for a hug and dropped a kiss to her head.

"Alright, get some sleep now, I'll find my own way out."

She nodded, walking out after him and taking a right as he went left.

"Night Jace." She called over her shoulder, a tired smile on her face.

"Goodnight Clary. Sleep well." He smiled back.

She turned back around and turned the corner. He watched her go until she disappeared from view. She was something alright. He smiled to himself, turning to go back the way he had come, praying he wouldn't run into anyone and that he wouldn't get lost. He pressed the down arrow of the elevator, trying to control his excitement. It was date right? He shook his head. He'd take what he would get. The elevator closed, shutting off his smile from the rest of the world.

* * *

 _I'm going out of the country tomorrow and won't be able to update for a week, but I'll update as soon as I get back!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Jace took the steps of her apartment building two at a time. She lived in a nice set of apartments on the seventh floor and the elevator was broken. He couldn't find it in himself to care.

707\. He knocked. It was about 5 till 8 and he hoped she wasn't that serious about waiting till 8, he hadn't been able to contain himself from seeing her any longer.

The door opened and a very different Clary was looking at him. At the hospital she wore scrubs and looked like she was ready for anything. On Friday her make up was all done up and she had been sporting a dress, ready for some fun. Today she was wearing a too big shirt tucked in to the front of her soft shorts and a pair of fuzzy socks on her feet. Her hair was back in double braids and her face clear of all make up. She was nothing short of adorable.

"Hey." He said from where he was leaning against the door frame.

"Hi." She opened the door for him. "I like the pajamas."

He grinned, looking down at himself. An old pair of cookie monster pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Figured you would."

She shook her head leading him into her apartment. It was big, the kind of apartment you'd expect a doctor to have. It was filled with whites and grays, modern looking everything. Everything besides the pictures lining the walls. All colorful, all standing out against the bleakness of the apartment.

She lead him through her kitchen, also modern but with brightly colored centerpieces and to her family room. There was a fireplace in white stone, also adorned with colorful pieces and a large tv in front of a large sectional. There were floor to ceiling windows instead of walls, thick curtains hanging on their sides. It was homey and modern all at once.

He put the movie on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch next to her.

"I like your place." He commented, looking over at her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Normally it's really messy but my brother stayed the week a couple weeks ago and I haven't been around long enough to mess it up again."

He laughed. "You close with your brother?"

She nodded. "Very. He's an FBI agent and a workaholic, like me. He just finished a difficult case and he needed a break so he came and stayed here for a bit, I forgot how much i missed him until he was standing at the other side of the door."

"That must be hard, having a brother in danger all the time."

"Kind of." She shrugged. "He's really good at his job and he's not as reckless as he once was."

Jace nodded, wondering what kind of test he'd have to pass if he ever got anywhere with Clary. And God did he want to.

"The Lightwoods adopted me when I was 10. Alec was my first friend really and he's the best brother I could have. I don't know what I'd do without him. It scares me, the thought of him moving in with Magnus and leaving me all alone."

"I lived with Jon for a while." She looked over at him. "And I felt the same way until it happened. I moved out and into this apartment and it was so freeing. It was like I could be completely and one hundred percent me, something I hadn't even noticed I wasn't being with Jon."

"He's like a crutch." Jace found himself saying. " And I don't know if I really need him anymore, I'm just to scared to try to walk without him. "

Clary laughed lightly at the analogy. "Sometimes crutches are good, but there's nothing better than walking on your own two legs."

He found himself nodding. Maybe it was about time he started doing just that.

"Ready to make my cast pretty." He asked her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Born ready." She laughed climbing to her feet. "Come to my office."

He laughed, taking the hand she held out to him. She pulled him up and lead him through the kitchen and down a hall. He passed a guest bedroom, a closet, and than he was walking into what was supposed to be another spare bedroom. Instead it was filled with her art. There were canvases everywhere, both finished and blank. Bottles of paint were everywhere along with brushes.

"This is what the rest of the house normally looks like." She grinned at him.

He was to busy staring at some of her works to really notice.

"You're literally perfect." He said, aware of the awe in his own voice. "At everything."

There were paintings of oceans and mountains. People and animals. Colorful and black and white ones. Realistic and cartoonistic. Everything.

"These are amazing." He said, looking over at her. He hadn't really thought of how good she'd be but she was perfect at everything else so he wondered how he could have thought she'd be anything but.

She shook her head, blushing slightly. "Just tell me what you want painted."

He shrugged. "I don't know. You're good at everything, surprise me."

She shook her head again, grabbing a basket and putting several different colors in them. He took them from her and walked back to the living room after her. She was carrying some newspapers and brushes.

"Alright, you make the popcorn and I'll get the movie ready."

He did as he was told, finding the popcorn button on the microwave and letting it do it's thing. And than he was going through her cabinets trying to find a bowl to put the popcorn in. He finally found one, a large blue tub, when the popping stopped. There was nothing he hated more than burned popcorn. He poured it into the bowl before walking back to the couch.

She already had the movie in and ready go. Star Wars episode one. He had taken a gander and judging by the look on her face he had nailed it on the head. And he also hoped it would be an opening, there were several more to watch.

"How'd you know I loved Star Wars." She asked when he sat down, an extremely large smile on her face.

"I took a guess." He shrugged. "You seem like someone who appreciates good cinema when they see it."

She laughed before grabbing the remote and pressing play. While she was gone she had also poured multiple colors on a board.

"Figure out what you wanted to paint?" He asked, laying the newspapers on the floor and on the couch. She didn't seem all that bothered by the potential disaster it could cause.

She nodded. "And if you don't like it it's your own fault."

He put his cast in her lap over a newspaper and told her to have at it.

"It's a suprise." She told him, pushing his head so he was looking at the tv. "No peeking."

"Alright." He laughed, grabbing the popcorn and putting it in his lap.

If it wasn't for her quoting the movie and laughing at the right parts he wouldn't have been known she was watching it. He had looked over a few times, not at the cast, and has seen the look of concentration on her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed, eyes never looking away from his cast, and body tensed and relaxed all at once.

"And done." She told him when the movie had an hour left.

Her looked over and his jaw promptly dropped. It was an ocean. complete with silhouettes of animals and a sunset. It was beautiful.

"Clary, literally how." He asked speechless.

She laughed. "Shhh, the movie isn't over yet."

He honestly didn't really care, it was something he'd seen a million times. He was to busy turning his arm every which way to see the masterpiece that was on his arm. He never wanted to take it off. So he told her that.

Clary gave him a look. "I'll paint you something else." Her attention turned back to the movie.

Jace wondered how much better her work would be when she had a flat canvas with no bumps on it. He really wanted to find out.

"Promise." He held out his pinkie.

She looked over at him. "Promise." She took his pinkie with hers.

When the painting on his arm was dry he got up and turned the lights off and grabbed a fluffy blanket from the rack.

She put everything on the coffee table and rested against his side, his arm around her. The blanket lay across them and he thought he might be in heaven.

He knew he was when he woke up to her practically laying on top of him, head rested on his chest. The sun shown through the window and he wondered what time it was. It had been a long time since he had slept past 8 in the morning. The clock above the tv told him it was 10.

"Clary." He ran his arm up and down her back. "It's 10 o'clock, when do you have to get to work?"

She grunted against him, buring herself further in his chest. He laughed slightly, still running his hand up and down her back.

"Clary." He tried to coax her out of sleep. "Let's make breakfast."

She turned slightly at that. Eyes blinking their way open.

"What time is it." She sleepily murmured, fists rubbing her eyes.

"It's a little after 10." He moved his hand from her back to her hair. "What time do you have to be at the hospital."

"Not till noon." She yawned, sitting up. "Breakfast sounds good though."

He sat up with her, smiling. "Good, I'm starving."

"I fell asleep on your abs and now I'm wondering how you have those."

Jace let out a surprised laugh. "I work out, that's how."

She shook her head, climbing off the couch. "Come on." She gave him her hand. "I want bacon. And pancakes."

He took her hand. "All I know how to make is bacon so you're on pancake duty."

"Deal." She grinned.

He followed her to the kitchen and watched her take out everything they needed, trying to remember where she kept everything for next time. Hopefully there'd be a next time.

"Here." She got out the electric skillet for the bacon. "You'll take longer than me."

He got to work, opening the packet of bacon and squeezing as many as he could in the pan.

"How do you want yours cooked?" He asked her.

"I like mine crispy." She smiled over at him.

"Good." He smiled back. "Me too."

"Waffles or pancakes?" She asked, staring at the bag of mix in her hands.

" Waffles. " He said automatically.

"My favorite."

And they worked in silence, her finishing before he did.

"What do you want to drink?" She asked, breaking said silence.

"What do you have." He asked, flipping the bacon for the final time.

"Milk, orange juice, Apple juice, and water." She read off.

" Orange juice. " He smiled over at her. "Please."

"You got it."

"This smells so good."

Before he could say anything his phone started ringing from the living room. He wouldn't have answered it if it wasn't Alec's ringtone.

"One second." He told her and ran to get his phone .

"What?" He asked in to the phone.

"Where are you?"

" Why? "

"Izzy will be here in an hour, I need you to be here too."

"I'll be there before she will."

"Where are you?"

"Bye Alec." He said, hanging up the phone.

"Everything alright?" She asked as he slid into his seat.

"Apparently Izzy is going to be here in an hour and he needs me to be there."

"Oh." She looked apologetic. "Do you need to go?"

" I've got time. " He smiled over at her. "You're only about a five minute drive from my place."

She smiled. "Good, cause I can't eat all this myself."

He laughed, taking a bite of his waffle. It was really good.

"Is there anything you're not good at?" He asked her.

"Anything that requires musical talent." She said instantly.

"Really." He laughed. "One of the very few things I can do."

" I prefer to express art in other ways. " She shrugged.

"Yeah well you need to teach my sister how to cook cause she's complete shit at it." He told her, munching on the bacon.

"You're literally eating waffles." She told him. "Anyone can make waffles. "

"I can't." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sorry." She shook her head. "Anyone with half a brain can make waffles."

He gasped, bringing his hand up to his heart. "You take that back."

"Or what?" She challenged, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm going to tickle you." He raised his good hand menacingly.

"I'd like to see you try."

He got up as quick as he could, surprising her slightly. She shrieked and ran around the table, him catching her in about two steps.

"Stop." She laughed loudly.

"Say I'm smarter than you and have way better abs and a better personality than you."

"Someone's desperate." She said through her laughter.

"Say it." He tickled her harder.

"Okay okay. " She swatted his hands away. "You're smarter than me and have way better abs and a better personality." She turned in his arms. "Now can I get back to my pancakes please."

He nodded, letting go of her before he did something stupid like kiss her.

"Want to come to my place on Tuesday?" He asked before he lost his nerve.

She smiled at him. "Can I come in my pajamas?"

He smiled back. "Of course."

"Sleepover?" She asked. "I get off at midnight on Monday and I normally sleep the whole morning away."

He nodded again, wondering if he was friend zoning himself.

"Sounds like a plan." He finished the last of his food and took it to the sink. She followed him, dropping the dishes next to his. And they did the dishes together, something that he normally hated but she somehow made fun.

"I've got to go." He dried his hands on a towel. "Thanks for everything." He dropped a kiss to her head. "Have fun at work."

She smiled up at him. "Anytime. And don't kill Merloin, I don't have time to take on another off duty patient."

He laughed, walking out the door. "You're mine anyways."

The door closed behind him, shutting the laughter off from his ears. And when he finally made it back to Alec's the smile was still on his face. Even if he got interrogated by Alec and than Izzy when she arrived and had to resist the urge to punch Merloin in the face. He was high on red hair and green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

"Here." His phone dinged at 12:37 on Tuesday morning.

He smiled despite the time, heading out the door and down the stairs so he could walk her up. His neighborhood wasn't as nice as hers.

"Hey." He greeted when he saw her at the bottom of his stairs.

She looked up surprised, and very tired. "Hey." She sounded tired too.

"Ready for bed?" He asked her, holding out his hand.

She nodded, taking it and following blindly after him. She was still in her scrubs and she had a bag on her back. He hoped she had brought her pajamas cause he had made sure he put his on. Red with fire trucks on them, he never thought he'd wear them again, or let anyone know he still had them.

"Long day?" He asked her.

She nodded. "There was a lot of near deaths and actual deaths tonight."

He stopped in front of his door.

"I'm sorry." He brought her into his arms, running his hand down her back. "People shouldn't do stupid shit." He tried to make light of the situation.

To his horror she started crying. "There was this old man who had a heart attack and I had to tell his wife of 50 years that he didn't make it." She wiped angrily at her face.

"Shhh." He ran his hands through her hair. "You should go take a shower, wash away some of the pain."

" I was thinking of punching a wall actually. "

He smiled despite himself. "You mean you didn't learn from my mistake."

She smiled through her tears. "You mean the not having to work for a couple months, sounds nice."

He laughed this time, thinking that maybe it was okay and she wasn't going to start crying again.

"No, I mean the unbearable pain you go through when the annoying x-ray guy pokes and prods at your freshly broken arm for 20 minutes as he tried to keep his eyes open."

She laughs, running her hands down her face. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess, I'm normally okay, I just." She stopped, swallowing a visible lump in her throat.

He grabbed her face in his hands. "Hey, it's alright." He kissed her forehead. "I want to be this person to you, I'm here for you when you're tired of being perfect all the time."

She choked on her laugh. "Thanks. Now about that shower?"

He laughed, opening the door and pulling her in with him. The apartment was rather messy, something that happened whenever Izzy was in town.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly at her as she tripped on a heel. "Izzy's a mess."

She laughed, finding her balance on a wall.

"It's alright, I'm just like half asleep right now."

He smiled at her, leading her through the kitchen and to his room. Alec and him had bought a three bedroom apartment with the thought that maybe Izzy would need a place to stay if she ever left the bastard.

He got the masters, he didn't care about the size, he just liked that he got his own bathroom. Clary shut the door to it and he smiled to himself, walking out of his room, shutting it as he went. Izzy and Alec were talking on the balcony, something they did every time they came. Merloin was on the couch sleeping. They had a rule, Izzy had to sleep alone, something they thought she was secretly grateful for.

He stepped out on the balcony, taking a seat next to the two.

"She's here." He told them. "But she's had a long day so I don't think she'll be ready to see you guys."

Izzy whined. "But I want to meet her, for real. In her non-doctor form."

Alec shook his head. "She'll be here tomorrow."

Jace nodded his head in agreement. "Which reminds me, don't come in to wake me up, she needs a good rest."

Izzy sighed. "I can't wait to meet her, she sounds perfect."

Jace grinned. "She is." He stood up, pulling her in for a hug. "Goodnight Izzy." She hugged him back. "Night Al." He clapped him on the shoulder.

They called good nights over their shoulders at him as he walked back inside. The bastard was still out cold on the couch and he resisted the urge to dip his finger in a glass of warm water and make him pee himself.

He snorted to himself, walking back to his room. The water was no longer running as he laid down on the bed. He wondered, not for the first time, how she managed to do everything she did. Being a doctor, having the life of someone else in his hands, Hell he could barely handle his own life.

The door opened and she walked out, hair soaking wet and curly, face void of all make up and a tired smile on her face. She had worn a pair of fuzzy pajamas and an old t-shirt this time. She was adorable. And he was really smitten.

"Feel better?" He asked her as she climbed in his bed.

She nodded, laying down so she was propped up on his many pillows.

"Want me to sleep on the floor?" He asked, he would willingly if that's what she wanted.

"No, I like sleeping next to you." She mumbled, eyes shut.

He tried to bite back the huge smile threatening to overtake his face and failed.

"Alright. You sleep with a fan?" He asked, getting out of bed.

"Can't normally sleep without one." She mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Me neither." He turned it on, flicking the light off as well.

He climbed back on his bed and helped her get under the covers. He liked seeing her this way, all vulnerable and like she needed someone for once.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she rolled to bury her head in his side. "You know I normally don't do this." She yawned. "But I really like you."

He tried to bite back another smile and failed again.

"I really like you too." He dropped a kiss on her head. "Now get some rest, superwoman."

She was already asleep, arm wrapped around his chest, legs intertwined with his. He joined her fairly quickly, the smile still on his face.

[l][i][n][e][b][r][e][a][k]

"Jace."

He grunted sleepily, hugging the softness closer to his body.

"Jace." She laughed. " I have to pee. "

His eyes blinked their ways open. Clary was wrapped in his arms, looking back with a smile on her face. She looked a lot better.

"Good morning." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning." She whispered back, closing her eyes as his lips made contact with her cheek.

He reluctantly let her go, hoping she'd come back if he didn't move. And she did, sliding back in his arms like she never left.

"What time is it?" He asked, nuzzling his head into her neck.

"Almost noon." She intertwined their feet.

"Wow." He muttered. "I feel like a teenager again."

She laughed. "What are we going to do today?"

"What do you want to do?" He rolled on his back, bringing her with him so she rested on his chest again.

"Something fun." She started drawing on his chest with her fingers.

"We can go get everybody and see what they want to do, I mean as long as you're cool with hanging with them."

She nodded. "Yeah, I wish Magnus wasn't working."

Jace nodded. Alec hated it when Magnus was working and he understood it now. They're completely cut off from the outside world.

She sat up in the bed and stretched. He watched as her shirt lifted up revealing her freckle covered skin. Before he could stop himself his finger was tracing them. He had a thing with finding constellations in the stars and she had a ton on her.

She turned back with a small smile. "They're everywhere."

"I like them." He smiled back.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows. "They're so ugly."

"No, they're cute." He grinned at her.

Before she could say anything her phone started ringing from her bag.

"Hello." She answered.

"A little warning would have been nice." An eyeroll.

"Yeah just give me a minute." She put her hand over the phone. " I have to go. My friend is standing outside my apartment waiting for me. " She gave him a sympathetic sort of smile.

Jace frowned. "Everything okay?"

She shrugged. "I think so, he tends to pop by unannounced because he thinks I have no life."

He. He resisted the urge to tell her to stay. "Alright, another time then?"

She nodded, reaching across the bed to place her lips on his cheek. "Yeah, I'm sorry, he's an idiot really."

"See you Thursday?"

She nodded, smiling as she grabbed her bag. "I really am sorry, tell Izzy I'm sorry I had to go."

Jace nodded, disappointment coursing through him. It was one thing to be ditched for hospital duties, it was another to be ditched for another guy. He tried to hold his jealousy and anger in.

"Of course." He got up to walk her out.

Her hand still covered the mouth piece and he wondered what it was that she didn't want this guy to hear.

"Thanks for cheering me up last night." She said as she slipped her shoes back on. "I'll see you Thursday."

And than she was gone. He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Jace." Izzy's voice called from the living room. "Did she just leave?"

He walked to her, collapsing on the couch next to her. Merloin was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah." He looked over at her. "Apparently one of her friends showed up at her apartment wondering where she was."

"Why do you sound so bummed?" She asked.

"It was a guy. I'd been thinking I knew a lot about her lately, we talk a lot and we're constantly texting but there's still stuff I have no idea about."

"Than ask." She pointed out like it was obvious.

"What if she doesn't want me to know." He looked over at her. " I think I really like her Izzy, I don't want her to not feel the same way. "

"I think she really likes you too." She said, "What kind of person would come to a strangers house after a long shift at the hospital just to spend the night."

" I don't know. " He shrugged. "Maybe she just thinks we're friends."

"What's her last name." Izzy asked, pulling out her phone.

" Why? "

"We're going to look her up on social media, make sure she's single."

"Fray." He responded. Short and cute like everything else about her.

She opened up Instagram and typed her name in.

"That's her." He pointed to the third one. Clary_Fray.

Her profile picture was of her and a blonde guy. His heart sank a little.

And there was a common feat in her pictures. A scrawny brown haired boy with glasses and a tough looking white haired guy with the same green eyes as her.

"That's her brother." Jace pointed out to Izzy. "And I have no idea who that is."

"Her best friend." Izzy said, clicking on a picture. "Best friend since birth."

He didn't know what to think of that. Everyone said those made the best relationships but he could see the way she looked at him, like he was her brother. He sighed, adding this to the list of things he didn't know about her, a list that was longer than he wished it was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

He knew something was up when Sebastian met him at the door.

"Jace, right?" He asked before letting him in.

"Yeah, is everything alright?"

"It's a blood bath up there." He shook his head. "She had been coming to get you when all the doctors were called in, apparently a bridge collapsed and there's a lot of injuries."

"Why aren't you up there?"

"I was just clocking out when they all were summoned, I have to go get changed again and everything. She ran into me and told me I should come get you so you weren't sitting out there forever."

"Where am I supposed to go?" He asked.

"Waiting room, she'll come get you if you're still there when she's done and something tells me you will be."

He winked and walked off, leaving Jace at the door to the waiting room. He opened it up and was instantly met with panic. There were injured patients and crying family members everywhere. Doctors were running around trying to assess people's needs. He noted, somewhat proudly, that Clary was not amongst them, she would be in surgery saving people.

Jace took a seat as far away from the chaos as he could, not wanting to be in the way. He wanted to help but he had no idea what he was doing, the only thing he could do was wait for Clary to finish and be there in whatever way she needed.

There was a constant influx of patients, all sporting serious wounds for the next hour, and all the nonserious injuries were pushed to the back of the line, they didn't mind.

There was a man crying a couple chairs down from him. He looked a little worse for wear, a couple nasty bruises on his legs and an oddly shaped arm.

"Anything I can do?" Jace asked before he could stop himself. Someone he loved was probably dying back there, what could Jace do to help him.

"Can I borrow your phone." The man choked. "Mine got crashed in the accident."

"Of course." Jace handed him his phone. "Take as long as you need."

The man nodded, dialing up a number. Jace blocked the conversation out, not wanting to intrude. Not that he would have been able to discern much through all the crying.

"Thank you." The man tapped on his shoulder, handing him his phone ten minutes later. "Thank you so much."

"Of course." He gave the man a small smile. "I don't know how much this will help but my friends are back there, working on people, maybe even the person you brought in, and they're in the best possible hands."

The man nodded, lip quivering. "My wife and son." He choked on a sob. "They were on the side that got hit. Oh my God." He cried.

"They have their best chance here." Jace patted him on the shoulder.

The man nodded, putting his head in his hands and trying to control his breathing.

The waiting room was devoid of all patients in the next hour, filled with anxious people waiting for news. Jace felt somewhat out of place in all the grieving. But he figured Clary would need someone when it was all done and he was determined to be that person.

After another small chunk of time doctors started coming out, reading names off clipboards. Some people got taken back to see their healing loved ones, some were told to stay but that things were looking good, and the unfortunate ones were told what no one wanted to hear.

Jace was going to go for a walk when a doctor called a name and the man next to him's head shot up. And the doctor was Magnus.

"Are you Mr. Hofmann?" He asked.

The man nodded, fear written all over his face. "Your son wants to see you now, your wife is still unconscious but she is expected to make a full recovery."

"Thank God." The man cried, although they were tears of joy now.

"Jace." Magnus nodded to him before leading the man to what he thought would be the happiest moment of the his life.

It was 2:17 when Clary finally came out. Her eyes flickered across the people in the waiting room until they landed on Jace. She looked exhausted but she tried a tiny smile at him, one which he returned.

He went towards her when she jerked her head, wrapping an arm around her when they were on the other side of the door.

She practically fell into his embrace, arms tight around him. He squeezed her back, kissing her head.

"How are you?" He asked into her hair.

" I've been better. " She mumbled into his chest.

He smiled slightly. "Is it over?" He asked.

"Not really." She sighed leaning back. "I was supposed to get off two hours ago from a 24 hour shift, they're sending me home."

"Isn't that good?"

"Kind of." She shrugged a little. " I'm to tired to think straight anymore and all the immediate surgeries have been preformed but they need people elsewhere. "

"When do you have to come back?"

"Noon, for how ever long they need me. " She sighed, unwrapping one of her arms.

"You should get home, get some rest." He told her, walking with her to the elevators. She popped into a room, coming back out with her purse.

" I don't want to sleep alone. " She looked at him, a vulnerable look in her eyes.

"I can come with you." He offered. "I'll drive you there and drop you off on my way home, I don't think you're in any condition to drive."

"I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you too." She sighed, pressing the down arrow. " I've been doing this long before I met you. "

"I want too." He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Let me do this?"

"On top of sitting in a waiting room for no reason with a bunch of crying people imagining the worst of the situation?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Come on, give yourself some credit. You're a good reason."

She smiled, turning her head away. "Let's get out of here, I'm going to crash."

"Piggyback ride?" He asked, completely serious.

She looked like she was going to say no when she nodded. He gave her his back. She jumped on, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You're the best person I ever met." She muttered into his shoulder.

"Funny, I think the same thing about you."

He felt her smile even though she couldn't feel his. He walked out of the elevator, through the hospital, and to his car. She was half asleep on his back, so tired that he had to buckle up for her. He didn't mind of course.

Pandora sleep station came through his speakers as he hooked up his phone. It wasn't really helping him stay awake but sacrifices.

He pulled into her apartment complex only two wrong turns later. She was completely gone now. Head dropping to the side. Normally he would have just carried her in but he knew she would regret not showering in the morning.

"Babe." Shit, where'd that come from. "You need to wake up so you can take a shower."

He rubbed her shoulder, shaking her until her eyes opened.

"What?" She rubbed her eyes.

"We're at your place."

She nodded, moving to unbuckle her seatbelt and get out of the car.

"Thanks for this." Clary looked over at him as they walked up her stairs.

"My pleasure." They walked through her door. "Now go shower."

Clary nodded, heading to her bathroom. He followed her, he had never been in her room before.

It was matched the rest of the house. White walls, dark curtains, and a gray bedspread. Her pillows were all different shades of a blue. She had a large window seat with white and gray sheets and blue pillows and blankets. He figured it was safe to assume blue was her favorite color.

He laid on her bed, listening to the water run from the shower. It didn't take long for her to finish, shorter than his showers.

"You need something to wear?" She asked, stepping out of the bathroom, hair still dry, in nothing but a sports bra and shorts. She had a tattoo on the side of her rib cage and words snaked under her bra. Her freckles were on full display and he had a problem ripping his eyes away.

"You have something?"

"Jon spends the night sometimes." She shrugged, moitioning for him to follow her to the other bedroom.

Her back was open to him, showing off her spine tattoo. There were words all the way from the bottom to the top but he couldn't read them. He had never found tattoos so attractive before. He wanted to figure them out, learn their meanings, trace them with his fingers.

She handed him a pair of sweatpants. "These good?"

He nodded. "Perfect, thanks."

"You can change here than." She shut the door on her way out.

He did that, taking his shirt off to reveal his own tattoos. He had signed a contract when he became a model that he wasn't going to get anymore tattoos while he worked for them, something he immensely regretted.

He left his clothes folded on the bed and went back to Clary's room. She was under the covers, fan on and light off. He slid in beside her and she rolled over so she was facing him.

"If you're not careful I'm going to get used to you doing things for me." She gave him her hand over the covers. He took it, mixing his fingers with hers.

"I'll keep it up than." She smiled. "Now go to bed, you've got to save lives when you wake up."

Jace leaned into kiss her temple, she looked like she was already sleeping. He watched her until he fell asleep, memorizing the curve of her nose and the freckles on her cheeks. She was beautiful, really. And he was falling hard and he didn't want to stop.

When he woke up his clothes were on the bed next to him, a note and key on top of them.

I was going to wake you up but I figured it was the least I could do for you. Magnus picked me up on his way so don't think you inconvenienced anyone by sleeping in. Thanks again for taking care of me, you're honestly the best. Lock up when you leave, I'll pick them up when I come by for a redo of last Tuesday on Tuesday?

\- Clary

P.S. I like the tattoos

He buried his head in her pillow, trying to contain his smile. It smelled like her so it didn't help. He thought, that just maybe, she was falling hard too. God he hoped so.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

"Am I going to meet her this time?" Izzy asked, sitting with him on the couch. Meliorn had gone home a couple days but she had elected to stay here and even he wasn't dumb enough to pick a fight with her two brothers present.

"You should." He shrugged, keeping an eye on his phone. "She's pretty spontaneous if you hadn't noticed."

"I have." Izzy laughed. "How long was her shift this time?"

"Uhhh." Jace shut his eyes, thinking. "I don't know actually, she visited her mom on Sunday and she was texting me all yesterday morning so I'm going to assume 12 hours."

"Wow." She whistled. "I could never do that."

"I know." Jace grinned as a knock on the door rang through the house. " She is pretty amazing isn't she. "

Izzy watched him go, a funny smile on her face. It was good to see her brother like this again, for a while after Max's death she had felt like she had lost two brothers.

She heard his laughter after her voice and she thought she already loved the girl for getting her brother back. He sounded almost normal now.

And than Clary was walking through the kitchen and towards her, smiling back at Jace who was laughing at her. She thought that maybe he was already a little in love, he just didn't know it yet. And looking at Clary, she thought that maybe it was mutual.

"Izzy, this is Clary in her non doctor form." Jace sat on the couch next to her, pulling Clary down so she was sitting next to him. His hand was still wrapped in hers, their fingers tangled.

"It's so nice to meet you slash see you again." Izzy smiled at her.

"You too." Clary smiled back, tucking her legs underneath her.

Jace's phone rang from the kitchen.

"Who calls someone after midnight?" Izzy asked him.

"Probably Jordan." He shrugged, getting up and going to answer it, leaving Clary and Izzy alone.

"Hello." He answered, he had been right, it was Jordan.

"Hey man, you free for a gig on Friday?"

He was tired, tired of the cast and not working. Boredom had gotten a hold of him.

"Yeah." He ran his hand through his hair, no matter what he wouldn't be wrapping the cast back up on Thursday. He hoped it was healed. "What time?"

"9 o'clock." He paused. "So your cast is off? "

"It will be." Jace reassured him. "I'm getting it off on Thurday."

"Alright, I'll text you more details before it comes."

"Where is it?" He asked, he wasn't in the mood to go very far.

"It's in some studio in Manhattan, so not very far."

"Thanks, you've had this gig on the schedule for a while haven't you?"

"Yeah." He sighed. " And it's been really stressing me out, I've been praying you would be good by then. "

"Well your prayers have been answered by a little red head."

"Oh yeah." His voice sounded different, much lighter. "I heard about the girl who's got you enamoured lately, had I known that all it would take to get you smiling again is her I would have introduced you a long time ago."

Jace laughed. "I wish you would have."

"Alright," he laughed, "bye Jace, see you Friday."

" Bye. " he hung up, making his way back to the living room.

"Seriously?" Izzy's voice reached his ears, laughter evident in it. "And he thought you would still want to date him."

" I know. " Clary laughed back. "And I'm like you literally fuck every girl with a vagina and I just interrupted you in a closet with someone going down on you, why the heck would I say yes?"

Izzy's laugh boomed through the hallway. "Even his name is creepy, like Sebastian, it gives me the chills! "

Sebastian asked her out? Just another reason to hate him he guessed.

His seat had been taken, Clary had moved over. He squeezed in on her other side, smiling as they barely noticed his return. He had never thought it would be an important thing to him, his sister and who ever he liked getting along, but looking at the two made him extremely happy.

Her hand found his and he grabbed on to it, tuning his way in to the conversation.

"Worst date you ever went on?" Clary asked, leaning back so she was resting on his shoulder.

"Ugh." Izzy groaned, leaning so she resting on the arm rest facing the two. "I was like 21 and it was my junior year of college and this broke ass college student took me for cheap gas station food and I spent more time on the toilet than with him."

Clary laughed. "That's terrible."

" I know and then he asked if I wanted to take it back to his dorm and I was like, no, my friend's coming to pick me up. "

She laughed harder, throwing her head back. "That's gold."

"Why is you species so disgusting?" Izzy asked him.

" Hey. " he shot her a glare. "Don't bring me into this."

Izzy snorted. "Yeah, you used to be worse, he used to be Sebastian."

Clary laughed, and to his relief it sounded genuine. "So there's hope for the bastard yet."

" I thought you liked Sebastian? "

She shrugged. "He's alright when he's not talking."

He laughed, shaking his head at her. "You're something else."

"Thanks." She looked over at him, a grin on her face.

"You're welcome." He said, his voice soft.

"So." Izzy asked, "What did Jordan want? "

"I have a gig on Friday apparently."

"So no matter what your cast is coming off Thursday?" Clary asked.

"Yeah." He studied her face. "Is that alright?"

"It's your arm." She laughed. "I'm surprised you lasted this long to be honest."

"That's cause he wanted to impress you." Izzy told Clary, a sky smile on her face.

"And look at it." Jace butted in, throwing Izzy a glare. "This is the prettiest thing that's ever been on my body."

"I don't know." She grinned at him. "I like the tattoos."

He grinned down at her. "I like yours too, I've been trying to think of what they could say."

Clary laughed. "Bunch of old Virgil quotes my dad used to spew at us."

"You know Virgil?" Jace asked excited.

"That's it." Izzy interrupted, hurrying off the couch. "I'm going to bed."

"You're into classic literature?" She asked, eyebrows raised, not bothering to say good night to Izzy.

"Yeah." Jace laughed. "I like it all."

"Really?" She laughed lightly. "My dad would have been very impressed."

"Would have?" He asked.

"He died a couple years ago." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It wasn't your doing." She shrugged.

"Still." He draped an arm around her and squeezed her to him. "No one should have to lose a parent."

"Anyways," she lifted up her shirt. He leaned in close enough to read the words. _If I cannot move heaven_. "Jon has the second half, 'I will raise hell'."

Jace resisted the urge to touch it. She leaned forward, bringing her shirt up so he could see her back, and the back of her very black and very lacy bra. In the same cursive letters as the front only bigger, was the quote, _The gates of Hell are open night and day; smooth the descent and easy is the way._

"You're dad sounded like a treat." He said, wondering what the one on her rib cage was.

"He was." She laughed, leaning back. "I hated him for most of my life."

"Than why did you get the tattoos." He asked, keeping judgement from his voice. Just curiousity.

"At first it was because they were already engraved in my brain, why not my body." She looked up at him. "And than it was because I started to understand him, his methods were twisted but his intentions were pure."

"Twisted how?" He asked, hoping it wasn't what he was thinking.

"For a while his abuse was limited to words and eventually it escalated a little. I never had to go to the hospital or anything, I just had a couple of nice shiners from time to time." She shrugged. "My mom left him after that, we moved in with her childhood best friend, they got married a couple of years ago actually, and it's been good."

" I'm sorry. " His voice was soft again.

"It's alright." She smiled up at him. "Nobody's life is perfect, but it made me who I am today. I wouldn't have grown a love for helping people if I wasn't always patching myself and my brother up."

"I've had three dad's." Jace said, figuring now was as good as a time as any. "My birth dad died and my birth mom committed suicide. My godfather was murdered when I was 10 on the way back from work one day. And now Robert Lightwood's my dad. And a shitty one at that. He cheated on Maryse before Max was born and when Max died his relationship with everyone went to shit. Alec hates him, Robert never accepted his sexuality."

" I'm sorry. " She put her arms around him, leaning on him. "So where does Herondale come from?"

"My birth parents." He wrapped his arms around her. "I don't have to share it with anyone, it's completely my own. There's no pressure with it."

" It makes sense. " She traced patterns on his shirt. "I wish that you didn't have to go through all that, but I'm glad you did. I really like the person it made you."

He smiled into her hair. "You too." He kissed her head softly. "You're kind of my favorite person already and I've only known you for a month."

"You too." She smiled into his chest. "I don't open up to people very well, normally."

"It's the same for me." He rubbed her arms. "It's weird, I miss you when I'm not with you, I've never really felt that before."

She buried her head in his chest. "No ex-girlfriends?"

"No." He shook his head. "I was Sebastian but with serious game." She laughed. "Relationships weren't in the works for me, girls never kept my attention for longer than a week. And when Max died I just kind of stopped with them completely. Until you." His voice was almost a whisper by the end.

"Why me?" She looked up at him.

"You're beautiful." He pushed her hair behind her ear. "And I'm not talking about your looks, although they are very beautiful, I'm talking about your mind and your soul."

"Yours is too." She smiled shyly. "When I first saw you two thoughts went through me head. The first was that you were possibly the most beautiful person I had ever seen. The second that you were probably the biggest asshole on planet earth."

He smiled slightly, it wasn't completely without cause.

"You happily surprised me. In every single way."

"You're so fucking perfect." He dropped a kiss on her head, unable to help himself.

She blinked her eyes open. They were lighter than he had ever seen them.

"Really? Cause I think you are." She said, laying her head back down on his chest.

He had never been so content to just sit with someone before. He was on fire, from his fingers to his toes.

"Can we go to bed?" Clary asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, you need to shower?"

She nodded, standing up and stretching. He copied her before leading the way to his room. She followed him, grabbing on to the hand he stretched back. Her eyes were more unfocused now than before.

"Long day?" He asked, turning around and grabbing her other hand.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I had never been so excited to get out of there before."

"How come?" He asked, still walking backwards.

"We're still recovering from the bridge collapse, everyone's stressed out." She shook her head. "I felt like I was on a tv instead of at an actual hospital."

His hands rubbed circles on hers. "When do you have to go back in?"

"24 hours." She let go of his hands, walking to the bathroom. "And I'm exhausted, I don't know why."

"Maybe you need a break longer than a day for once." He suggested.

"Maybe." Her voice came through the door. "I actually have the weekend off, I switched times with a lot of people which means I work pretty much the rest of the week."

The water turned on and she wouldn't have been able to hear him. He grabbed his sleep shorts and took of his shirt, climbing into bed. He grabbed his phone and opened his Snapchat. It used to be his favorite social media before a lot of random people got his Snapchat and he didn't know who were his friends and who were not.

The amount of nudes he opened up was alarming. And very annoying. He stopped opening up any Snapchats he didn't know all together.

The door opened and Clary walked out, hair dripping wet and wearing one of his t-shirts. It swallowed her. He doubted she was even wearing pants.

"Goodnight Jace." She climbed into his arms, pressing herself on him.

He buried his head in her hair , disappointed when she smelled like him instead of her normal self.

He kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Cherry."

"Cherry?" Her eye peeked opened.

"It's cute, like you."

She laughed, closing her eyes again. "It's a new one. I like it."

"Good." He closed his eyes, falling asleep to the rhythm of her heart against his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

"Good morning." Arms wrapped around him from behind and lips touched his cheek.

"Morning." He wrapped an arm around her, using his other hand to flip the bacon.

"What's the plan for today?" She asked, leaving his side and sitting next to Izzy at the island.

Before anyone could say anything the door opened and Alec walked down the hall, an angry look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Izzy asked him.

"Dad's coming to visit this weekend." He jumped up on one of the counters, pulling out his phone.

"Why?" Izzy asked, her attention effectively held.

"Apparently he doesn't see his kids enough." He shook his head. "Like it wasn't his own doing."

Jace sighed, taking out the last of the bacon. At least he had an excuse to get out of the house for a little while.

"Is Maryse coming?" He asked placing the plate of bacon on the table.

"No." Alec snorted. "Apparently they haven't talked since the funeral, he's living with some other chick now."

"Seriously." Izzy asked, mouth open. "Tell him he can't come."

"We can't." Jace moved to lean on Clary's chair. "He's still your dad."

"Our." Izzy corrected him.

"Wait." Alec interrupted, looking at him and Clary with a weird smile. "Are you guys dating now?"

Jace didn't know what to say, they weren't, but he'd be damned if she tried dating someone else.

"No." Clary shrugged. "But we're not dating anyone else, either."

God she was perfect. He laughed, leaning down and kissing her head.

"And there's that too," she amended.

He laughed again, eating a piece of bacon from the plate in the middle.

"Want some?" He asked Alec who was still looking at him with a funny smile on his face.

"Did you just laugh? Twice?" He asked, taking the bacon.

"Yeah." He shrugged.

Clary looked at everyone weirdly. "He laughs all the time."

Alec blinked, surprised. "Seriously?"

Jace shrugged, taking another piece of bacon.

"What time's Robert getting here." He asked instead.

"Sometime on Friday." Alec shrugged, giving him a look that told him they were talking later.

"I don't want him to come." Izzy groaned.

"Technically you could go home." Jace said.

Clary hit his chest. "Don't be an asshole."

"Sorry." He grinned at Izzy. "Is Magnus coming over." He turned to Alec.

"Are you kidding me?" He snorted. "I'm not going to subject him to that torture, besides, he's having another party."

"Are you going to come over?" Izzy asked Clary.

" Maybe." She shrugged. "As much fun as it sounds I'm having company, Jon's coming over Sunday."

Jace nodded, he was the company. Or part of it anyways. Jon was in town on a case and as long as everything went well they were going to have lunch.

"That reminds me," Jace ate another piece. "I have to go somewhere for lunch on Sunday."

You're meeting her brother?" Alec asked, putting two and two together.

"Don't want to waste my time." Clary shrugged, a playful smile on her face. "If Jon doesn't like him he's out."

Alec and Izzy laughed, Jace grimaced. "Stop." He dropped his head on her shoulder.

"Sorry." Her hand reached up to pat his head. "Just being real."

Izzy and Alec laughed harder. He pinched her side lightly.

"Ow." She swatted his hand. "You'll be fine." She paused. "As long as you stay away from his gun."

He groaned, straightening up. "If we're done laughing at my expense let's go do something."

"Like what?" Alec asked, his laughter slowing down.

"I don't know." He shrugged taking the dishes to the sink. He would do them later. "Something that gets Clary out of the house for something other than the hospital."

"You don't have to." She started before Alec interrupted her.

"Please." He smiled at her. "Magnus always talks about how slow life gets when all you have is work and home."

"We could go bowling?" Izzy suggested.

"Ugh." Alec gagged. "I hate bowling."

"No, you hate losing to me." Jace smirked at him.

"Movies?" Izzy tried again.

"We could do that for free here." Alec stated.

"A walk in the park." She said sarcastically, annoyed that all her ideas were getting shot down.

"With all those tourists." Clary shot back, pulling a face. "No thanks."

"Coney Island." Jace suggested, looking at the clock. It wasn't even 10.

"Alright." Izzy shrugged. Clary and Alec nodded too. It was the end of July and would most likely be packed but if you went with the right people the lines could be almost just as fun as the rides.

"Be ready in 20 minutes?" He asked, grabbing Clary's hand to lead them to his room.

"Sure." They both walked to their respected rooms, or spare one in Izzy's case.

"I have clothes in my car." She let go of his hand, instead grabbing her keys. "Be right back."

He debated about going with her but he figured she'd just protest. Instead he went to his room, jumping into the shower real quick. He preferred his in the morning, granted he didn't come home from doing surgeries all day.

When he was finished, a towel wrapped around his waist, he stepped back into his room to find Clary sitting on his bed. She was wearing a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt and was probably the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Her hair was halfway in a double braid, her working on the other half.

"You ready?" He asked her, grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt of his own.

"Almost." She looked over at him, her fingers still working on her hair. "12 minutes to spare."

"Izzy takes forever." He grinned. " Or I would have said 10."

He walked back into his bathroom, pulling on his clothes.

"It's a good thing my uniform requires tennis shoes." She said when he walked back in. "Or I'd be cranky in flip flops."

He pulled on his own tennis shoes. "I would have carried you."

"My hero." She smiled at him.

"Anything for you." He kissed her on her cheek before pulling her off his bed. "Alec's probably ready."

Jace was right, when they walked into the kitchen Alec was standing at the sink, washing the dishes.

"Magnus working today?" Jace asked him.

"No." Alec shook his head. "But he's really tired, he's having a lazy day and he wanted to do it alone."

"What do you do?" Clary asked him, sitting on top of the island.

"What do you mean? When he's like that?" He asked confused.

"No." Clary laughed. "I meant what do you do for a living."

"Oh." Alec grinned. "I'm a high school history teacher."

"That's nice." Clary grinned. "You get your summers off and like two weeks for Christmas."

"I know, only down side is you have virtually no time to do anything during the school week, all the grading and coaching, not that you ever have it."

"Eh." She shrugged. "It was a hundred percent my doing, and I love it."

"We ready?" Izzy asked, a full face of makeup and a too nice outfit for going to an amusement park.

He looked back at Clary, no makeup or effort and she was still flawless.

"Yeah." Alec answered, not even bothering to tell her to change.

"Who's driving?" He asked.

"I will." Alec volunteered, grabbing his keys.

They walked out, Izzy in her high heels and everyone else in their tennis shoes.

Izzy took shot gun, leaving Clary and Jace with the back seat, he didn't mind one bit.

" What are you and Jon doing on Sunday?" He asked as she laid across the seat, putting her head on his lap. He fingers combed through her hair.

"I don't know." She was looking up at him. "I'm sure there'll be lots of napping."

"Sounds perfect." He grinned.

"Our lives are exciting enough, we like to chill with each other. Or we discard everything and go on these insane adventures, there is no in between."

"Is this weekend going to be an insane adventure?"

"Probably not." She shrugged. "It's only a day and I'm sure he just wants some company, it's not easy constantly surrounded by death."

"That's something you have in common." Jace's hands snagged in some curls.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "Which means we don't get to see each other all that much."

"That sucks." He couldn't imagine not seeing Alec all the time.

"He uses my house as a safe house a lot." She closed her eyes as his fingers massaged her head. "When he's chasing someone with a vendetta against him and he's not safe."

"Wait." He didn't like the way that sounded. "You're brother puts you in danger?"

"I'm always in danger with him, there's always a possibility that one of those serial killers find me and torture me and all that other shit." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "This way he says he can protect me."

"Has anything like that happened before?" He asked, hoping that it was a no.

"Kind of." She shrugged. "There was a break in in my apartment a couple years ago, I was working though so I was good, Jon came and stayed with me until they caught the guy, it killed him, not being able to help."

"And you're completely cool with that?" He asked, incredulous.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I have a gun, lots of defense training, and the ability to patch myself up need be."

"You have a gun?" He asked. He loved guns.

"My dad sucked as a parent in a lot of areas." She grinned. "But man did we know how to defend ourselves. I did karate at one point, lots of other fighting styles, and how to shoot a gun like it was a part of your hand."

He tried not to picture her fighting. She was already attractive enough.

"We're here." Alex's voice broke through their isolation.

"Come on." He helped her out of the car. "I love this kind of thing."

"Me too." She made him wait for Izzy and Alec. He was ready to ride.

"Hurry up." He called to Alec, who was still sitting in the car. "Every minute we wait is another person in front of us in line."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He got out of the car. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

Jace narrowed his eyes at him. Alec grinned back, locking the car behind him.

Izzy and Clary were walking ahead of them, laughing. He didn't mind the view.

"She makes you happy." Alec told him, no question in his voice.

"Yeah." He nodded, smiling. "She's just beautiful, inside and out."

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"It's really weird." He ran his hand through his hair. "I've only known her for a month and half and I already feel like I want her to be there for the rest of mine. I don't want to blow anything, I don't know how to date."

"Every relationship is different." Alec started. "You could have been in hundreds of serious relationships and still not be prepared. Clary's one of a kind, you're one of a kind. It could be great if you let it."

"I'm just scared I'll mess it all up, like really scared."

"You'll mess up, there's no doubt about it." Alec stopped to look at him. "That doesn't mean you'll mess it all up, just like I'm sure she'll mess up, that's what makes a relationship work, mistakes and forgiveness.

Jace smiled, going through it all in his head. "Come on, the girls are way ahead, can't let Izzy think she's superior to us because of her heels."

"Never." Alec grinned as Jace threw his arm around his shoulder, walking into the park. There was nothing better than family, accept maybe a brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

"Ready to get it off?" She opened the door with a smile.

"Yeah." He walked in, kissing her cheek. "But at the same time kind of not."

She grinned, leading him up the familiar path to the ER floor.

She walked through the door they always found Sebastian in, him following her. And instantly was blinded. A blonde head was on her knees in front of him and he'd never get the look off of Sebastian's face again.

"Oh my God!" Clary turned and buried her head in Jace's chest. "My eyes! Again!"

Jace would have laughed if he wasn't to busy trying to distract himself from the horror he just saw. A girly shriek reached his ears.

"Clary." Sebastian started, sounding exasperated. "Don't you knock."

"It's a public room Sebastian." She shoved Jace outside. "Leave a sock on the door next time." It slammed behind them.

"I can see why he owes you now." He turned to look at her, laughing at her face. Her eyes were wide open, a terrified look on her face.

"Stop." She swatted his chest. "I freaking shake hands with him and talk to him and I'm going to throw up, she's the reason I'm always checking for STDs." She threw her hands up. "Come on." She started down the hall.

"Don't we need him?" He asked, confused.

"I'll ask someone else." She took him to a part of the hospital he had never been before. It was huge. "One minute."

She slipped into a door. He leaned against the wall, resting his head on the wall behind him. The biggest part of him was disgusted with what he had just witnessed, but now he was thinking of what it would be like if he was Sebastian and the head was full of red hair.

He snapped his eyes open, not letting his mind go there. She was different. And she was going to know that.

"Sorry." She came back out, beautiful as always. "He's going to meet us there when he can."

"Alright." He nodded, trying not to let his mind wander again. It was hard. He had never been so attracted to a girl. Not only was she possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but he was attracted to her personality too, something he had never really experienced before. He didn't have crushes in middle school. He didn't date in high school. He didn't settle down in college. It was all so new and all so great.

"You alright?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He nodded, smiling slightly, trying not to think of her hands to much. It wouldn't do him any good.

"If you say so." She opened the door to the X-Ray room, sitting down on the table. He sat next to her.

"You know we never talked about payment."

Before she could say anything the door opened and a man walked in.

"Jem!" She exclaimed, getting up. "Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem." He shook his head with a smile. "Anything for my favorite red head."

She grinned, making Jace's stomach clench in protest. He kept his face neutral, this guy was doing him a favor. This was a new feeling to him too, being jealous.

"Jace," Clary motioned for him, "this is Jem, he's cool, Jem this is my friend Jace."

Friend. His heart squeezed. Since when was he such a girl.

"Hi." He waved his casted hand at Jem.

Jem nodded at him with a friendly smile, grabbing a pair of scissors to cut the cast off.

"How's it going Jace?" He asked, sitting in front of him.

"It's about to be a lot better."

Jen laughed, starting to cut through the cast. "Broken bones suck, but they heal."

Jace nodded, not sure of what to say. He didn't like people he didn't know, something that made people think he was intimidating. Everyone used to tell him he'd make a great detective because of it, they'd all be scared of him.

"Alright." Jen took the cast off. "Put your arm like this." He demonstrated, putting a board under the X-Ray with stickers so they'd know what was what on the x-rays.

"All done." He called after the the third one.

"Thanks." Clary said, taking the boards to go process them. "Owe you one."

"Please." Jen snorted. "After all you did for me, I could never repay you."

"What are friends for."

"Exactly." He winked, walking the opposite direction as them. "See you around Clare."

"Thanks again." She called back, slipping the x-rays in the machine.

"How's it feel?" She asked him.

"Good." He flexed his hand. "It's just stiff right now."

"That's a good sign." She pulled the processed x-rays out.

She placed them on the view box, eyes darting back and forth on it.

"Verdict?" He asked, leaning back on his hands on the bed he say on. It felt normal albeit a little stiff.

"Looks good." She turned towards him, holding out her hand. He instantly gave it to her. "It's almost completely healed. Would you mind if I wrapped it, you can just cut it off for your shoot?" She asked, biting her lip as she put pressure on different parts of his arm.

"Not at all." He moved their hands so their fingers overlapped. "Thank you for everything."

She smiled,"No problem at all."

His other hand grabbed her hip, pulling her closer still. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"I'm sure you can think of something." She grinned cheekily.

He grinned, pushed his head up and pressed his lips to hers. They were soft against his, moving as soft as his were. It was short. He was smiling to wide to kiss her properly. He pressed his smile against her lips once and than twice more before pulling back.

His eyes fluttered open taking in the sight before him. Her eyes still closed and the freckles on her nose were so close he could see their individual shapes. His heart was hammering loudly in his chest. He wondered if she could hear it.

"Look at that." Her eyes fluttered open and she grinned at him. "You did think of something."

"I don't know." He grinned back, nudging her cheek with his nose, making her head fall back a little. "I feel like I can do better."

"Oh yeah?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Definitely." He untangled their fingers, using the hand to grab on to her face instead. "I'm to happy to kiss you properly right now."

She let out a laugh, her hand if her other hand coming to wrap itself around his neck. She was practically in his lap now, standing between his legs and leaning on him.

He kissed her again. Deeper and longer. Stopping once again when his smile became to overwhelming. He wrapped both of his arms around her, hugging her to him instead. He dropped a kiss to her shoulder. He never wanted to move.

"I really like you." He told her.

"Good." She mumbled back. "Cause I really like you too."

Jace couldn't help but smile again. "You're making me turn in to a sap."

"I'm not sorry."

He laughed, buring his face into her neck. She smelled so good.

"I've got to go." She said, not moving.

"When's your shift over?" He asked, also not moving.

"6 hours." She placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning back still wrapped in his arms. "And than I've got all weekend."

"Good." He kissed her jaw. "You deserve it."

"Have fun at work tomorrow." She leaned in to kiss him this time. It was unfair how good she was at everything.

"I won't." He grinned. "I'll be counting down the hours until Sunday."

"Come on Saturday." She told him. "Spend the night, I don't like sleeping without you."

"Me neither." His arms dropped and she stepped back. She grabbed some tape and started wrapping his arm. He watched her. She was concentrating, her forehead furrowed and her lip in between her teeth. She was going to be the death of him.

"All good." She placed the tape back, giving him her hands to help pull her up.

"I'll see you Saturday?" She asked as Jace leaned down to kiss her one more time.

"Can't keep me away." He placed one last kiss to her forehead. "Bye Cherry."

"Bye Jace." She grinned at him as she walked out the door. "I trust you know your way out by now?"

"Sadly." He pouted at her. "Or you would have to walk me out."

She laughed, flashing him a smile over shoulder as she walked down the hall. He smiled back, feeling a little winded now. Did that really just happen? He touched his lips with his fingers. He could still feel her lips on his. Yeah, he grinned, it had.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Jace regretted kissing her. It's not that he regretted the kiss, God no, he just regretted kissing her when he wasn't able to see her for two days.

He had gone home and honest to God walked into a door he had been so out of it. Jordan wasn't happy when he walked in on Friday with a bruised cheekbone. But makeup had fixed it right up and he was as good as new.

Well not exactly. He was so out of it during shoot. Luckily it worked for the type of poses he had to do. The-girl-I'm-seriously-crushing-on-and-I-just-kissed look he was sporting was perfect. The only problem was that he had to go back to his house when he was done, knowing he wasn't going to see her for another 24 hours.

Texting had been at an all time high. She wasn't at work but he knew she was enjoying the time she had by herself. As much as he wanted to see her he didn't want to suffocate her. He had nothing but free time the last month and a half, a luxury she didn't have. He'd give her her space until she gave him the clear to come over.

Plus Robert was there. Which was another reason he wanted to leave. The four of them sat in the living room for hours, all on their phones while Robert clicked through the tv. It was hard, biting his tongue to keep from saying anything.

And it didn't help that the three of them gave him strange looks every time he let out a laugh at his phone. He knew he looked like a lunatic, grinning the way he was, he just couldn't care less.

"Jace, if you smile any wider your face is going to break." Alec finally broke the silence, a smirk visible in his voice.

Jace showed him his favorite finger, not looking up from his phone.

"Who's got you so hooked anyways?" Robert asked, something that was pretty clear he wanted to ask for a while.

"His girl." Izzy grinned.

"Who?" Robert asked, confused. As far as he knew Jace had never had a girl, never wanted a girl.

"Clary." Alec shrugged, going back to his phone. "They met about a month and a half ago."

"Oh." Robert looked at Jace. He certainly looked happier. Even when he wasn't smiling there wasn't the normal scowl etched on his face. He looked lighter than he had in years, in all the time Robert had known him.

"Speaking of." Jace looked up for the first time in hours. "I'm heading over there so I'll see you tomorrow."

"I thought you weren't going over until tomorrow?" Izzy asked him.

"She offered on Thursday." He got up, walking to his room. "And we both sleep better when we're together." He shrugged.

He grabbed the bag sitting on his bed. It had been packed since he woke up, ready to go whenever she said she was ready.

"Alright, I'll be back tomorrow." He stood overlooking the room. "When are you staying to Robert?"

"Monday morning." He answered, leaning his head back so he could look at Jace. "I'm sure I'll see you before than?"

Jace nodded. "Yeah, she goes back to work at like midnight on Sunday."

"Midnight?" Robert questioned.

"Yeah." Jace grinned. "She's a doctor."

"Oh." Robert tried to hide his surprise. "I'll see you Sunday than."

"Yeah." Jace said distracedly, Clary had texted him again. "Bye." He called over is shoulder as he walked out the door.

He heard Izzy and Alec call back, telling him to say hi to Clary for him. Something that made him ridiculously happy.

She had told him to pick up dinner on his way. It was 6 o'clock and she was starving. And just like always he could eat.

So here he was, standing at her door with a pizza in one hand and flowers in his other. She opened the door in her pajamas, a pair of soft shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hey you." He smiled down at her.

"Hi." She took a step forward to kiss him. Needless to say he no longer regretted kissing her. "Hungry?"

"Always." He followed her in, setting the pizza on the counter and handing her the flowers.

"They're so pretty." She smiled widely as she took them, smelling them. "Thank you."

He kissed her head. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"Netflix and food." She smiled over at him as she put the flowers in a vase.

"Sounds pefect." He grabbed two cans of pop from the fridge and set them on the table. "We should start a show."

"What show?" She asked, grabbing plates from the pantry.

"I don't know." He shrugged, opening the pizza and putting some on his plate. She did the same before following her to the couch.

He sat in one corner of the couch while she sat in the other. That would have to change later. Their legs overlapped in the middle and he wondered why he ever thought fucking strangers was a good idea.

"It's got to be something neither of us have watched before." She took a bite of her pizza, moaning and making a face that would haunt his dreams. "The Following?"

He nodded. "Alec loves that show, I've been meaning to watch it."

"Sounds like a plan." She dusted her hands off on her now empty plate and grabbed a remote.

By the time he was done with his four pieces it was up and ready to go. The lights were off and she was walking back to the couch with a large fluffy blanket.

"Come here." He opened his arms. "You're sitting to far away."

She smiled, flopping down between his legs so she was laying on his chest. "Agreed."

He spread the blanket over them, making sure it didn't cover her face, and than wrapped his arms around her.

"How are you so comfortable?" She asked into his chest.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm laying on your abs and I feel like I'm laying on a pillow. That's scientifically impossible."

Jace laughed. "I don't know, love. I've never laid on abs before."

They laid like that for hours. His hand rubbing rhythmic circles on her hip. Her fingers tapping on his chest. He never wanted to move.

Clary's fingers stilled and he looked down to see her sleeping, eyes closed and breathing even. He studied her freckles. Her nose and cheeks were coated with them. The top of her forehead had really light ones and there were light scattered patches across her face. His favorite was the heart shaped one below her eye.

He gently touched it. She unconsciously snuggled her head in his hand and he couldn't help but grin. She was to cute.

It wasn't to long before he drifted off himself. Arms around her, hands back at her sides. Her legs were curled up and feet tucked in the couch. The blanket was keeping them warm and he was so content the light of the t.v. and the lack of fan didn't even bother him.

And when he woke up he felt a warmness wash over him. His arms were still around her but they had turned so they were lying on their sides, facing each other, with Clary in between him and the couch. She was still out cold, fingers and legs now intertwined with him.

He couldn't find himself to move. so he laid there, memorizing her face and the facial expressions she made while she slept.

It wasn't much longer until her nose was scrunching slightly and then her eyes were blinking despite being closed. He moved a hand to rub her cheek bone, ready to see her beautiful green eyes. They blinked slowly up at him and than her lips curved into a smile.

"Good morning." She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back, long and sweet.

"Morning." He pulled back and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You have morning breath." She told him and buried her head into his neck.

"So do you love." He buried his face in her curls.

She laughed, pushing him so he was back on his back, her laying on top of him.

"We've got like three hours before Jon comes, what do you want to do?" He asked, rubbing circles on his back.

"Go grocery shopping?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"Depends." He leaned in real close. "What do I get out of it."

She grinned and before he could kiss her she climbed off of him.

"I'll show you." She gave him a hand to help him up. He took it and she lead him to her bathroom.

"Isn't it a little to early in this relationship for shower sex?" He asked, only half teasing.

She swatted him on the chest. "I got you a toothbrush."

His heart skipped a beat. Somehow he preferred this over the shower sex.

"Thank you." He kissed her head, touched. "Now let's put them to good use so I can kiss you properly."

She laughed, grabbing her toothbrush. He copied her wondering how even something so tedious could entertain him.

"Ready to go?" He asked when she joined him at the front door. A pair of athletic shorts on and an old crewneck.

"Yeah." She pushed her feet into a pair of flip flops. "Are you?"

"Anything for you." He held open the door for her with a smile.

She went through it, sending him a smile of her own. He held her hand on the way to the car. And than while he drove. And as they walked into the store. And as they pushed around the cart. And as she refused to let him pay for her groceries, she was a doctor for christsakes. And all the way back to the apartment, even though it doubled the amount of trips they had to take. And he finally let go when they were back in the couch and she was sitting with her feet in his lap.

There was a knock on the door and she grinned widely as she hurried to the door.

"Jon!" He heard as he made his way to the door.

"Clare-bear! I missed you!"

He saw his little red head being engulfed by a large dude with blonde hair so light it was almost white. He wondered if that's what they looked like.

"I missed you too." She leaned back and grabbed Jace's hand. "This is Jace, Jace this is Jon."

Jon grinned at him and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." And he meant it. He had half thought he was going to get shot when they met.

"What we eating?" Jon asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

Clary shrugged. "We just went shopping so whatever really."

"I don't care what we eat." Jon plopped down at the island. "I've just missed your cooking."

Jace laughed, hopping on the counter next to the sink. Clary rolled her eyes and leaned on his leg. His hand unconsciously went to her back and started rubbing in circles.

"Quesadillas? Tacos? Pasta? Chicken Divine? Or Pepperoni Bread? Your pick." Clary told him.

Jon groaned. "But I love quesadillas and pepperoni bread equally."

Clary rolled her eyes. "It's up to you than Jace."

"What? No! You're the one with the leftovers what would you rather have?"

"I don't care, what would you rather have?"

Jace sighed, thinking. "Quesadillas."

"Now was that so hard?" She teased and leaned off of him, going to the cupboard.

Jon laughed. "Jeez Clare, don't have to be so harsh."

Jace didn't mind. He liked how quick her tongue was and how much she teased him, even though he shouldn't. It was giant turn on.

Clary shrugged. "He teases me too. It's a symbiotic relationship."

Jon rolled his eyes. "That's healthy."

Clary scoffed, grabbing the chicken from the freezer. "You and Seelie have been in a beneficial relationship for three years with a rule that you can't see anyone else and you still won't ask her out. Real healthy."

Jace bit his lip to stop from laughing.

"Were just friends." Jon rolled his eyes before adding, "who like to see each other naked," when Clary looked at him.

"Wow." She dumped the chicken in a skillet on the stove. "Real healthy."

"Oh, shut up." Jon was grinning now.

Clary was smiling as she turned on the maker. "It's a good thing you chose quesadillas, pepperoni bread takes hours, I forgot about all the prep work."

Jace shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a genius."

Jon's phone rang and he excused himself. Jace took advantage of his absence by kissing her, still sitting on the counter.

"He's a lot cooler than I thought'd he be." Jace told her as she pulled her lips away from him, not moving from where she was leaning.

" He knows I can take care of myself. " she shrugged. "It's only dangerous if they hurt me."

Jace grinned. "Noted." He didn't plan on it.

She grinned up at him, kissing him once more before turning her attention back to the chicken. Jace watched her. It was unfair how he found everything she did so attractive.

"Sorry about that." Jon came back in the room, sliding into a seat at the island. "I might have to leave a little earlier than I expected."

He didn't look very happy which was probably why Clary only pursed her lips that.

"Want to set the table for me?" She asked him instead, putting the chicken and cheese on their shells and than putting them in the machine. She had it down to a science.

"Sure." He slid out of his chair and grabbed the plates from the cupboard. Jace helped him, grabbing three cups from another cupboard.

"What do you guys want?" He asked opening the fridge.

"Water's fine with me." Jon called from the dinning room.

"Same." Clary took the quesadilla off and put a new one on, cutting the first one.

Jace poured three cups and took them to the table where Jon was putting out napkins and chips.

"So what do you do for a living?" Jon asked him.

"I'm a model." Jace shrugged. "It wasn't exactly what I wanted to do with my life but it's not exactly horrible."

Jon nodded. "Even the job you wanted isn't always what it's cracked up to be. There's no one in this world I love more than my sister and I only see her a couple times a year. It's not exactly what I had envisioned."

"That goes both ways for you guys." Jace ran his hand through his hair. "It'd be different if it wasn't two workaholics trying to see each other. One is barely doable."

Jon nodded. "I guess we get that from our dad, he didn't know how to not work either."

"I'm sure those are two different things." Jace shrugged.

"Did she tell you about him?" Jon raised his eyebrows.

Jace nodded.

"She must really like you."

"I hope so."

"Anyone want sour cream or lettuce?" Clary walked in with three plates in her hands.

Jace shook his head as Jon nodded. She put the plates down and than went back in the kitchen.

"I wouldn't be meeting you if she didn't."

"Have you met a lot?"

"You're the first." Jon grinned at him.

Jace's mouth opened a little in surprise.

"You guys ready to eat?" Clary walked in carrying lettuce, sour cream, and a plate of lemons. She really liked water with lemon.

Jace really wished Jon wasn't there so he could take her in his arms and kiss her until neither of them remembered what day it was.

"Yeah." Jon smirked a little, knowing the bomb he just dropped.

Jace nodded, sliding into a chair and trying his best to rearrange his face. He knew that he had completely dropped his walls and his desire for her had just been written undeniably on his face.

"You alright?" Clary asked him, looking worried.

"Yeah." Jace smiled at her. And she smiled back.

And that's how they spent the next there hours. Sitting at the table and talking. Jace learned that Jon was actually a huge softie who liked to spend his free time working on projects in his barn, watching Netflix, and having casual hookups with the same girl whenever he could.

And Jon really liked Jace. There was just something in the way he looked at his sister. Like she hung the moon. And as gross as it was he wanted someone to treat her right. And Jace seemed to do just that. He washed the dishes, scooped her ice cream, held the door open for her, and made her laugh constantly.

"Bye Clary." Jon reached down to hug his baby sister. "I'll try to see you as soon as I can."

"Bye big brother." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him. "Me too. I'm only a phone call away."

She let go of him and Jon turned to Jace.

"It was nice meeting you." He shook his hand. "Take good care of my sister."

"I will." Jace grinned, wrapping his arm around Clary as they watched the door close behind him.

"Come on." Clary tugged his hand. "I want to watch some Once Upon a Time."

Jace laughed. "What happened to the Following?"

Clary shrugged. "I got an email notification and they just added the 6th season."

Jace couldn't find it in himself to protest. Even when he looked at the clock to see it was 5 hours later and he had no idea what was going on in the show. Because when he looked down a fiery red head was laying in his arms, eyes locked on the t.v. She really deserved a break. And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the show. But it was mostly the content look in her eyes that made him sit there in silence, stealing a kiss here and there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

"Happy Birthday, baby!" Jace wrapped his arms around Clary, kissing her head as she laughed.

"Thanks." She was still in her scrubs, having just finished an 8 hour shift at the hospital. She looked tired but happy as she leaned in for a kiss. He had been waiting at her apartment for her to get home, she had never gotten that key back. Flowers were in a vase on the table and a present was waiting to be wrapped in the living room.

"Go change." He told her, letting her go. "I can only imagine how hungry you are."

"Starving." She smiled over her shoulder as she walked to her room.

He walked to her living room where he had been wrapping her present when she got here. He had spent a long time trying to figure out what to get her. He had only known her for about two and half months now and they had only been together for a month but he felt like he had known her for his whole life.

They hadn't seen much of each other since they had dinner with Jon. He had been in California for a week, shooting. And she was always busy. Except for Tuesday's. And he made sure he was always free to spend the day with her. Even planned his shoot in California around it. Never had shoots that day. It was his one guaranteed day with her. No if and or buts.

The first Tuesday they had gone shopping in Manhattan, with Izzy. It had been fun although he was sure it didn't help Clary feel anymore rested. But she had been happy so he had been too.

The second was after his week in California and he had gone to her place and they had lounged around all day, napping and watching the following. She had already finished Once Upon a Time. And than he had taken her out to dinner because he had never taken her on a date before. She had told him she liked to dress up, a change of scenery from her scrubs. He decided he liked when she dressed up to after that. She had even let him help her out of it.

The third Tuesday was spent with Alec and Magnus at Jace's apartment. Much to their dismay Izzy had gone back home the past Friday. Meliorn had called her and demanded she return before he came up to get her. She had been with them for a month and they knew she wasn't ready to leave yet. She just wasn't ready to leave Meliorn yet. So she missed hanging out with them as they played games and sipped on their beers all day long. And Jace had found out what a hardcore Nets fan Clary was when they turned the game on.

And the day before her birthday had been a Tuesday. He had taken her to see Wicked on Broadway. She had loved it, as he predicted. And when they had gotten home she downloaded all the songs on Spotify and they had listened to them all night long while they sat on her balcony and talked, sitting together under a blanket and looking at the stars until she had to go to work. He had gone home after that to sleep in his own bed, sleeping in her place without her made him miss her even more.

Her water had turned off already and he could here her getting ready in her room. He knew He had time still. He was taking her somewhere nice and she had to get ready. Her music blasted through the house and he smiled to himself when Defying Gravity came on.

He finally wrapped the present a good twenty minutes later. He really sucked at wrapping. And he wanted it to look perfect. He had used a whole role and it wasn't even that big of a present.

"Jace!" He heard some ten minutes later. "Where are you?"

"In here." He yelled from the living room, putting his phone away.

"Jace." She scolded as she caught sight of the present. "I specifically told you not to get me anything."

"And I specifically didn't listen." He grinned. He couldn't see her yet. And than she was walking in front of the couch and climbing in with him.

Her hair was curled neatly and her eyes were surrounded by dark colors, making him lose himself in them. And she was wearing a long black dress with thin straps and a plunging neck line. A slit in the slide allowed her to wrap her leg around his black jean covered ones as she hugged him.

"You're too good to me."

"You're way too good for me" He kissed her head. "But I'm cool with it."

She laughed, her hand fisting his shirt.

"Now open your gift." He nudged her.

She groaned, her head falling on his shoulder, before pushing herself off of him and grabbing the box from the coffee table. He sat up with her so he could see her reaction.

She ripped the paper and slid the box out. She popped the lid open and pulled out the tissue paper. A teddy bears head popped out and she looked at him with a smile.

"You're so cute." She leaned in and rubbed her nose with his. And he totally did not blush.

"Pull it out." He encouraged her.

She pulled it out, grabbing the picture frame as it almost fell. It was a picture from game night with Alec and Magnus. Her on his lap with a big smile. He was squeezing her to him with the same smile. He had to admit. They were cute.

Clary wasn't looking at the picture anymore. She had found the necklace around the bear. An elephant with a grain of rice in it. The elephant magnified the rice and you could see her name written on it.

She unclasped the necklace from the bear and handed it to him, turning around so he could put it on for her. He did, brushing her hair to the side and hooking it. He placed a kiss to the back of her neck before letting the hair fall back.

"Thank you." She turned around and kissed him, nice and slow. He took her face in his hand and used his other hand to press her closer. And that's how they stayed until she pulled away, holding his hand with hers.

"Come on." He kissed her one more time. "You're starving."

She smiled at him and he felt like he was going to explode. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He kissed her again.

"If you keep kissing me." She kissed him. "We're never," again, "going to," another one, "get out of here."

"Than stop looking so irresistible." He countered, kissing her again for good measure.

She rolled her eyes, pushing off of him and the couch. He followed her, walking behind her as they headed to the door. She slipped on a pair of heels and grabbed his hand. He led her to the elevator that had finally been fixed. She was almost to his shoulders now and he missed how cute and little she was. But he couldn't find it in himself to mind to much. She still looked irresistible no matter what she wore.

He opened his door for her and helped her in. She grabbed his hand when he put the car in drive. He kissed her hand too.

"The river cafe!" She exclaimed when she finally saw where he was pulling up to. It overlooked the water and he had to pull a lot of stings to get a reservation.

"Only the best for you." He helped her out of the car. She rolled her eyes with a smile. A smile that stayed on her face the whole time. And one that he reflected back at her. He couldn't remember a time where he ever felt happier.

He gave her the side that could see the view, he wouldn't have noticed it anyways. He could see her hands twitching, reaching for a pencil that wasn't there. It was cute. And he knew she'd be in her art room for a while. But he has come really accustomed to that couch in there over the past couple of months. As long as he didn't talk he was allowed to watch her. She never really noticed him.

Her eyes glazed over when they brought out a piece of cake. The crust was staked up chocolate chips. Layers of different cakes made up the body. And luckily for him she decided to share with him too. He needed a distraction from the sweetness.

And when they were finally back in the car he couldn't help but look over at her and stare. She was leaning against the window, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. She was beautiful.

He almost crashed a few times, stealing glances at the beauty next to him. And when he finally pulled into her parking garage he thought he was going too have to carry her.

"Happy birthday." He told her again, not wanting to get out quite yet, watching as her eyes fluttered open a little. "I'm so glad I broke my hand." He leaned across the centers console to kiss her temple.

"Me too." She grinned, taking said hand. "My life is better with you in it."

He was constantly being pleased beyond words. All he could do was smile so big it hurt and kiss her. So he did. Until one gave away to the other. This time it was the smile.

He brushed her nose with his and than kissed her forehead. "Come on." He leaned back and opened his door. "Let's get you to bed."

She grinned and opened her door. He helped her out of it, running around the car to get to her before she was done.

"Why thank you." She curtsied.

He bowed, taking her hand and walking her to her door.

"Are you not staying?" She asked, a frown on her face.

He kissed the crease in her forehead away. "Do you want me to?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course." She backpedalled. "I mean as long as you want to."

He rolled his eyes. "Stupid question."

She rolled her eyes again. "Right back at you."

He grinned, leaning in to kiss her. "Besides, who else is going to help you get out of that dress?"

She laughed, breaking the kiss and opening her door. "I'm sure I could find someone else."

He growled, teasingly. "Over my dead body."

She squealed as he picked her up, kicking his foot back and slamming the door shut and carrying her to her bedroom where he continued to show her just why it was him that got the privilege to help her out of her dress.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Jace was not in a good mood. He was supposed to be home hours ago. At 4. It was almost 8. And normally he wouldn't have cared. But Clary was off today and waiting at his apartment for him to get home to hang out with him. And he hadn't seen her in a couple of days and he really missed her.

Instead he was being barked at by photographer after photographer to pose this way and that. He was frustrated. And tired. And he just wanted Clary.

And than he was done. And rushing to change and grab his stuff.

"Jace!" He heard one of his fellow models yell.

He wanted to pretend he didn't hear them but he wasn't that rude.

"What." He called back. Not bothering to turn around. He supposed that was a little rude too.

"We're going out afterwards. You coming?"

"No, sorry." And than he was gone.

Twenty minutes later he pulled into his parking garage and than he was opening the door to his bedroom to see Clary settled on his bed, the tv on.

"Hey babe." She greeted him with a smile.

" Hello. " He leaned over her to give her a kiss. "How was your day?"

" Good. " She stretched her arms up. "I just woke up from my nap."

He took advantage of her position and slide in next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"I missed you." He muttered into her hair.

She hummed happily but didn't say anything.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her finally. He was starving.

"Yeah." She shrugged. " I could eat. "

"Want to go to Applebee's?" He asked her. He was craving some mozzarella sticks. And they made the best ones.

She nodded. "Just let me change first."

He lifted his arm so she could get up. He watched as she slid out of her t-shirt and shorts in to a pair of jeans and a tank top. A tank top that exposed the top of her spine tattoo and reminded him that he still hadn't asked her about the one on her rib cage.

"Cherry." He started as she sat back on the bed. "What's the tattoo on your rib mean?"

She pulled her shirt up and showed him it. "I lost a bet."

"What's it mean?"

"With a body like this, how can I not be confident?"

Jace let out a surprised laugh and touched it with his

"It's true though." He pulled her down on top of him. "You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

She turned red and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Stop."

"But it's true." He curled a piece of hair around his finger. "And it's more than just skin deep." He paused. "I love you, Clary."

She raised her head to look at him, the corner of her mouth upturned. "Why?"

He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "You fixed in me in more ways than I ever knew I needed fixing. You pulled me from a deep hole. A hole I wasn't even aware I was in. You made me want to do more than just survive. You made me want to thrive. I love you. I love you so much it physically hurts sometimes."

"I love you too." She leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

"Why?"

"Because you make me feel like the patient and not the doctor. I forgot how good it felt to be taken care of by someone. You're the best person I ever met. I love you more than I ever thought I would and it's only been four months."

He felt a wetness on his cheek. And was surprised to find that it was from his eyes.

"I. Love. You. So. Fucking. Much." He finished every word with a searing kiss.

She laughed and kissed him once more. "Now come on, I'm starving."

He grinned up at her, pulling her down for one more kiss. "Mozzarella sticks here I come."

She laughed, climbing off of him and giving him her hand. "I'm in the mood for some now too."

He let go of her hand to shrug his jacket back on at the same time she pulled hers on before grabbing it again.

"We should get one of those sample platters." He slipped his shoes on at the door as she toed her flip flops on.

"Yeah." She nodded, closing the door behind them. "I'm down."

He grinned at her. "I love you."

She smiled up at him. "Love you too."

It felt so good to say. Like he had a better way to express his feelings for once. And he just wanted to shout it from the empire state building.

He opened his car door for her before getting in his side. She had the radio on before he had the car in reverse. And than She was jamming to the music that came blaring through the speakers.

He laughed at her, trying to keep his eyes on the road and albeit failing. She made everything look so goddamn irresistible.

When a commercial finally broke her jam session he turned it down and grabbed her hand.

"Do you get off for holidays ever?"

"Sometimes." She shrugged. " I've worked on and around Christmas the past three years so I'm due for some time off. Same for Thanksgiving. Why? "

"I'm just trying to think ahead." It was almost October. Which meant Thanksgiving was coming soon. Which meant Christmas was right around the corner. "My parents own a cabin in the woods that we spend Christmas at. Since Max died it's just been Maryse and us but when Robert was in town be said he would be coming along. And I know Magnus said he was coming. And so is Meliorn. I was wondering if you wanted to come too. As long as you don't have your own Christmas traditions of course." He rambled.

"Jon doesn't get a lot of vacation time, believe it or not." She grinned over at him. " And mom and Luke have kids of their own, I try to let them be their own family. "

Jace looked at her sharply. "You are their family."

She rolled her eyes. "No, Jon's my family. My dad's dead and my mom's moved on, all we do is remind her of what her life used to be like. Terrible."

Jace pulled in to the parking spot and turned to look her in the eye. He was trying to gauge how she was truly feeling. Her walls were up.

"Like you said, Jon doesn't get a lot of vacation time, how's that fair that your mom gets to have a family now and you don't."

Clary rolled her eyes. "I'm not a little kid anymore. And even then it was always Jon I went crying for help too. I see mom for lunch dates and the occasional holiday. She has her own family now." She bit her lip. "Besides, I have you now. And you make me feel more at home than they have in a long time."

Jace closed his eyes for a second. She had a way of making his stomach drop and his heart soar all at the same time.

"I like that you feel that way about me but what happens when I do something stupid and you need to talk to someone about it and you can't come to me. And you don't want to go to Jon because you like having a breathing boyfriend."

She looked at him like he was stupid. "If we're having an argument you're the only one in talking to about it. It's between you and me and that's the way it's going to stay. I'm all for ranting about annoying things but if we're in a legitimate argument we're handling it. That's how relationships end, when other people get involved."

He blinked. She had a point. "Okay, but she's still your mom."

"But she's other people's mom now, too. I'm old enough to take care of myself, they're not. I've got a great job and a bunch of money from my dad that they don't have. I have Jon and Simon. I'm not 8 anymore."

He shook his head , letting it go. "Alright, I don't feel like fighting with you on this, let's eat."

She nodded, her eyes beginning to open up again.

They were barely one step in when he heard his name. Her gripped her hand and turned to see a group of models he worked with that day waving him over to where they were sitting.

"I'll get us a table." Clary let go of his hand.

Before he could protest she was talking to the hostess and nudging him in their direction.

"Jace!" One of the guys who's name he did not know started talking. " Is she why you bailed? "

"I didn't bail." Jace rolled his eyes. "That would require me having the intention to go with you guys. "

"Sheesh man." The guy had a funny look on his face. "Why so touchy? Trouble in paradise?"

Jace's eyes flicked over to where Clary was sitting, laughing with the waitress. His lips turned up.

"Nope." He looked back at the dude. "Perfect as always."

He turned before they could say anything else and called "later" of his shoulder as he made his way back to Clary.

He slid across from her and smiled up at the waitress who was waiting for him to give her his drink. The waitress did it all with a smile and he couldn't help but look at Clary. She had a way of putting everyone in a great mood.

"I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your order." She walked away and Jace turned to Clary.

He groaned. "It's bad enough that I spent the day with them today, I was hoping I never had to see them again."

She laughed, looking over at them. He looked with her to see them all staring over at him. And her. He resisted the urge to punch them in the face and turned back to Clary. Her attention was already back on him.

"I must say, you're definitely the most handsome one."

He grinned. "And you're much better looking than me so what does that say of you."

"Than we're both dating someone out of our league."

He laughed, grabbing her hand. "I'm definitely okay with it."

She smiled back. "Me too."

"I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

Jace could hear the music before he saw the house. It was a good thing Magnus lived a mile away from anyone. Something that made his parties that much better.

He parked his car and walked to the house. It was sad, how long of a walk it was. And the party has only started twenty minutes ago.

"Jace!" He was pulled in to a hug by Magnus. "Glad you could make it."

Jace patted him awkwardly on the back, feeling uncomfortable.

"Is Clary here?" Jace asked instead of commenting.

Magnus nodded. "Yeah, her and Simon are out back."

Jace nodded, fighting through the crowd to the back. He grabbed a beer in his way. He didn't really plan on drinking it but he figured it couldn't hurt.

"Baby!" Clary shot up when she saw him and threw herself in his arms.

He laughed, kissing her head. "Are you drunk?"

"No, I just missed you." She pulled back and he could see it in her eyes that she was one hundred percent here.

"I love you." He kissed her lips, no alcohol taste on them.

"Love you too." She nudged his nose with hers and than pulled away almost completely, only holding on to his hand.

"Hey." He nodded to Simon.

Simon nodded back, not saying anything. Not a crack of a smile or any other type of friendly acknowledgement.

They had met a week ago at Clary's house when he made another spontaneous visit. Simon had been rather peeved when he had seen Jace and Jace couldn't help but feel the same way. It was Tuesday. That was his day with her.

But he had made an effort for Clary. He wasn't dumb. A four month old relationship or a lifetime friendship.

"How was work?" He asked her instead.

"Long." She fell back down beside Simon, pulling him with her.

"When do you go in next?"

"Sunday at one." She looked at him over her shoulder. "You?"

"I leave Wednesday for California and I'll be back Saturday."

"So your mine until then?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "I have lunch with Maryse on Sunday but you won't be able to hang anyways so."

She smiled at him before turning back to Simon.

"You're coming up for Thanksgiving, right?"

Simon nodded. "Is Jon coming?"

Clary shook her head. "No, but we're going to Jace's house. His brother and sister will be there too."

Simon nodded, his lips pressed together. "We're still cooking together, right?"

Clary looked at him like he was stupid. "Duh. We'll just meet them there."

"Do you normally spend Thanksgiving with your family?" Simon turned to him.

Jace shrugged. "We only see our parents for Christmas really, but I see Alec and Izzy for every holiday."

He nodded. Clary rolled her eyes. Jace leaned back on his hands, wishing he was alone with Clary.

"Are you going to stop acting like such a bitch?"

Jace had to bite back his laugh as Clary turned to Simon.

"I'm not." Simon protested. "I just met the kid, you can't expect me to spill everything in the first week I've known him like you."

"Hey." Jace warned.

"Oh, shut up." Simon rolled his eyes. "You've known her for like four months, don't act like you know everything."

"I see him more in one week than I've seen you in the last year, don't act all high and noble."

"Maybe if you invited me around more I would be."

"Piss off." Clary interjected. "I told you anytime you wanted to come over you could. That's how it's always been, I didn't think anything's changed."

"You haven't come to my place in months."

"I'm a doctor Simon!" Clary turned to him angrily. "My days off aren't real days off. I'm almost always on call. Don't blame that on Jace, he's ever closer to the hospital than I am, it's not an inconvenient trip."

"I wasn't." Simon protested, rather weakly.

"Please." Clary rolled her eyes again. "We've never had an argument about this and we haven't lived within three hours of each other in like 5 years."

"You've never had a boyfriend in those five years."

Clary threw her hands in the air. "What does that even mean?"

Simon clenched his fists. "Clary," Jace grabbed her hand. "Just let it go."

"What?" She turned to him. " I just want to-"

"Because I've been in love you with you since we were kids." Simon started quietly. "And it was a lot easier to believe I had a chance when you didn't have anyone either."

Clary's jaw dropped. If Jace hadn't figured it out last time Simon had been in town his probably would have too.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Jace gripped Clary's thigh before getting to his feet.

It wasn't exactly easy, leaving someone he loved with another guy confessing his love for her but he knew it had to be done. And he trusted her and her feelings towards him. He didn't want to make it anymore awkward than it already was.

Jace walked through the mass of people back inside and upstairs to Magnus's room. He knew Alec would be there, watching Netflix by himself.

"Jace?" Alec questioned as Jace entered the room. "Why are you not with Clary?"

" Simon just told her he loves her, figured that's a conversation they need to have by themselves. "

Alec raised an eyebrow. "How mature of you."

Jace grinned a little before flopping down next to him. "I wish I could have stayed but this is between them and I trust her."

Alec nodded , turning back to the tv. "Want to watch some Criminal Minds."

Jace nodded, shooting Clary a quick text of where he was for when she was finished. "How long did you make it down there this time?"

"About an hour." Alec grinned. "It's a lot harder when you're not wasted."

Jace laughed, trying to focus on the t.v. and failing. He was just waiting for Clary to be done so he could see how she was doing and make sure she was okay.

The episode was almost over when the door finally opened and she walked in. He sat up and caught her in his arms when she reached him. There were no tears or shaking but he could feel the emotion radiating off of her.

"I'll just go." Alec made to get off the bed.

" No. " Clary's hand shot out to grab his sleeve. "You can stay."

He nodded and somewhat awkwardly leaned back on the bed.

"You like Criminal Minds?" Alec asked her.

She nodded, settling in between them on the bed. Her hand was still in his but other than that they weren't touching.

When the episode finished Alec excused himself and left them to talk.

"You okay?" He held her face in his hand.

Her bottom lip wobbled. "I'm the worst best friend ever."

"No your not." He kissed her head and pulled her on top of him, hugging her.

"Yes I am." She fisted his shirt with her hand. "He's hurting so bad right now and there's nothing I can do. I never even knew that he ever liked me as more than a friend. He's my family." She paused. "I don't have a big family, I can't lose anyone else."

His heart ached a little for her. "You haven't lost him. You're family and family doesn't turn their back on family."

She nodded. "I want to call Jon, can we go home?"

"Of course." He kissed her forehead before releasing her. She rolled off of him and stood next to the bed, just holding his hand for a second.

Her face was still dry but he could see the restraint crumbling in her eyes. And he could also see the composer she was grabbing. Her eyes locked up and her body tensed. He couldn't tell if that was something she learned as a child or because she was a doctor. Either way he wished she wouldn't have to do it.

"Come on." He tugged at her hand. "It'll all be okay."

She gave him a small, tight lipped smile.

"Simon drove me here, can you take me home?"

"I was planning on it." He lead her to his car.

"He told me he didn't want to see me for a while." She gripped his hand tighter as they walked. "And I told him that would probably be best but Thanksgiving is in a month and I don't even remember a Thanksgiving I've spent away from him."

"To much space and you'd never be able to repair anything. Send him a text in three weeks, let him know you're still counting on him to come up. Those feelings have always been there, it weird to think about, but the only thing that's changed is that you know now."

"But that's a big change." He opened the door for her before getting in on his side.

"Only if you make it." He pulled out. "I know it's hard to look past but you love him to and you don't see that as weird just like he doesn't see the way he loves you as weird."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"I am." He nodded. "Alec thought he was in love with me when we were kids. And I knew all along and was to afraid to ever say anything. It would have been easier if I just had. I love him like a brother and he loves me like a brother, it was just a little unclear for him at the beginning."

"And it wasn't weird?"

"It was, but only as much as we allowed it. We worked through it and now neither of us hardly remembers."

"He told me he's loved me since we were 11, that's 14 years now, how do you just forget that."

"Time heals all wounds. Do you think of your dad often?"

" I guess not. "

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Living in the present is hard enough, don't make it even harder by living in the past."

" I'm not, I'm worrying about the future. "

"If you live well in the present there is nothing to worry about in the future."

" Easier said than done. "

"Such is life." He pulled into a parking spot. "I love you, that's a constant. Your whole world didn't just suddenly change. You're still the best doctor ever. The most beautiful woman to ever Grace the planet. Your brother still works for the FBI. And you're still best friends with Simon."

Her eyes started watering. "Are you sure you have no experience as a boyfriend?"

He grinned. "Positive, it's just really easy to love you."

She put her hands on her face. "Stop, I feel like I'm going to explode with warmth right now."

" Good. " He leaned across the consul to kiss her. "That's my job."

She kissed him back. "I'll talk to Jon tomorrow, I just want to go to sleep."

"Next to me?"

"No place I'd rather be."

She ran out of the car as he chased her, laughing freely. God he was in love. And as his arms wrapped around her he thought he could die a happy man.


	15. Chapter 15

Jace had never got out of the airport as quickly as he did today. It had been a few days since he had seen Clary and he honestly thought he was going to go crazy if he didn't see her soon.

The only problem was she was in the middle of a 12 hour shift at the hospital. He figured it was good enough time for coffee as any. It was almost ten at night so his figured it wouldn't be to busy.

One quick stop at Starbucks and than he was at the hospital. He called Clary as he walked to the

"Hey babe! Did you land?"

"Yeah and I really want to see you."

"I'll be off in a couple of hours."

" Or you could just let me in. "

"Oh, thank God." She gave a little laugh. "I'm on my way down."

He grinned. "Good, I forgot my cigarettes, I wouldn't know what do while I waited for your shift to finish."

"You would have gone home and went to bed, I would have met you there and you would have woken up to me probably laying on top of you."

"You can still do that after I leave."

He heard her laugh before she hung up. The door opened and than he was hugging her to his body.

"I missed you." She mumbled into his shoulder.

" I missed you too. " he pulled back. "and I brought you coffee."

She kissed him. "I love you."

He smiled. "Love you too."

"Now come on." She pulled him inside and up to the Emergency Room floor. "How was your shoot?"

"Alright," He shrugged. "I spend to much time missing you to enjoy myself."

"Maybe I can go with you one time." She gave him a smile. "And I talked to Jon about Christmas, he's actually off for the week and I was wondering if you'd be opposed to him coming."

Jace shook his head. " Of course not."

She let out a breath of relief. "Good, cause I already told him he was invited.

" What would you have said if I told you no? " He laughed.

"I'd make you change your mind." There was a glint in her eyes that made Jace's insides tingle.

"Now I wish I would have said no."

"Or we could just celebrate."

Jace groaned. "How much longer is your shift?"

"Four hours." She held up four fingers. " And than I'm all yours. "

"Good." They reached the door to the staff room.

He followed her in to find it not empty for once. There were two girls sitting at a table next to an empty chair he assumed Clary had just vacated. A guy was passed out on one of the beds and there was a couple in the corner exchanging kisses and laughs.

Clary lead him to the table and took her seat, motioning for him to take the one next to her.

"So this is the famous Jace." One of the girls gave him a knowing smirk.

"I hope I'm the only one."

"Please." The other girl snorted. "We're almost to busy to have one guy in our lives, let alone a secret one."

Both Clary and the other girl hummed in agreement. Jace didn't know if he was pleased by that information or not.

"So Jace, what do you do for a living?"

"I pose for a camera."

"Ah, you definitely have the face for it."

Jace kind of hated telling people he was a model. He didn't see the problem in it, he just knew other people judged him for it.

"Thanks."

" And the body for it. " the other girl winked.

He felt a little uncomfortable, he hadn't been flirted with, even fake flirting, in a long time. Normally he just told everyone he had a girlfriend and they backed off. And it was extra weird that he was sitting next to Clary who he wished was flirting with him instead.

"Granted Clary does too." One of them winked at her.

" We keep a chart on who gets hit on the most by their patients and Clary's winning by a landslide. "

"Oh, shut up." Clary rolled her eyes. "Mine just like me because I normally just finished saving their lives."

"Come on babe." Jace rolled his eyes. "Don't sell yourself short."

"It's what you did." She countered.

" Not true. " He shook his head. "Alec told me your name when he got off the phone with Magnus and I was like she sounds fucking beautiful."

Clary rolled her eyes again. "I could have been like a 60 year old lady for all you knew."

" And that was my second thought. " He grinned at her. "And than you pushed that door open and I thought I got the wind knocked out of me."

She laughed. "Good thing you were at the hospital."

"Oh my God." One of the girls cut through their conversation. "Are there more like you?"

"Like for real, the only guys that ever come after me are asking for nudes."

Jace shrugged. "All it takes is the right girl for a guy to flip a switch."

Clary nodded and took a sip out of her coffee. "The more I hang out with Jace the more I come to know what an asshole he is, he's just not one with me."

Jace laughed. "What can I say, you make me crazy."

She rolled her eyes. "I just keep you around cause you bring me coffee and make sure I shower before I get to bed."

Jace shrugged, "I'm cool with that."

Clary smiled over her coffee at him and her leg found his leg under the table.

"You don't seem like an asshole." One of the girls commented.

Jace shrugged. "It's hard to be one around Clary, she makes me happy."

"Alright, that's enough sap for one day." Clary stood up. "I'll walk you back."

Jace whined but got up anyways. He followed her into the hallway.

"But babe! I'm going to have to wait another three hours before I see you again."

She rolled her eyes. "You'll live."

He pulled her into him, stopping in the hallway. "I don't think I will."

"If I can do it, you can do it."

"But you're so much stronger than me." He kissed her. "I can't sleep when I'm not next to you. I can't breathe properly when you're not around. I worry about you constantly, whether you're doing okay or if your job is stressing you and I'm not there to comfort you."

"I miss you when you're gone, too. I like working long shifts so I can't spend as much time missing you."

"I love you." he kissed her forehead. "I'll be at my place waiting for you to get off."

"Okay, I'll see if I can leave a little early." She let go of him. "I love you too."

"Bye." He leaned in for one last kiss. "Save lives."

She smiled up at him. "As long as you keep saving mine."

"Always will babe." He watched as she walked back to the room, stopping to send him a kiss when she got to the door. He caught it and than left himself, happy now that he had seen her.


	16. Chapter 16

Jace ran to the door when he heard the knock. Clary and Simon were here. With the turkey.

"Babe." He greeted her, reaching out to grab the stuff in her hands and give her a quick peck on the lips. "Hey Simon." He nodded over to him.

They had made up over the last week. They both had apologized and things were still a little strained but Clary didn't want to let to much time go between them.

Simon gave Jace a nod in acknowledgement before following Clary inside. Jace shut the door behind them before making his way to the kitchen and dropping everything off. Meliorn and Izzy were on the couch in the living room. Magnus was passed out on the chair, tired from a shift at work, and Alec was grading papers at the coffee table.

Izzy got up to hug Clary and introduce herself to Simon. Jace watched from the doorway, a happiness in his heart that had not been there last year. Even if Meliorn still stunk up the room with his presence.

Alec out his papers away, hugging Clary and shaking Simon's hand. They let Magnus sleep as they all introduced themselves and got to know one another. Jace set the table and finished cooking the ham. Clary had already cut the turkey, separated the meats, and put it on plates. He cut the ham and warmed the mashed potatoes up. He honestly liked Bob Evans mashed potatoes better than homemade ones.

"Need help?" Simon asked from the doorway.

Jace shrugged. "I was just about done, you can set the table if you want."

"Thanks for doing this for Clary." Simon told him quietly. "She'll never admit it but she really misses big family her togethers for the holidays."

Jace nodded. "Thanks for coming, she would have hated this if you weren't here."

" I'm sorry for being so immature about this. " he sighed as he set the table. "We don't spend nearly as much time together anymore, my feelings faded a long time ago. It was just seeing you, being your perfect self, with something that I had always thought I wanted but could never had which made me so angry."

Jace nodded. "I didn't mean to make things uncomfortable for you. I know you've known her whole life and I've only recently come into her life but I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, hopefully ever, and I'd like us to get along."

Simon didn't say anything. Just looked at him. And than he nodded and stuck his hand out. "Okay."

Jace shook it, nodding his own head.

"You guys okay in here?" Clary walked through the door frame, pausing as she saw the two of them shaking hands.

"Perfect." Jace crossed over to her and kissed her forehead. "Now let's eat."

She laughed, her hand finding his and she dragged him to the living room.

"Food's ready." She announced to them.

Alec nodded, waking Magnus up. Meliorn and Izzy followed them to the kitchen where Simon was waiting. Alec came in with Magnus trailing him, looking tired but still happy.

"Simon and I normally say what were thankful for, is that okay with you guys?" Clary asked. They nodded and she grabbed Simon's hand who grabbed Izzy's. Alec and Meliorn reluctantly grabbed each other's hands. Magnus took Jace's.

"For friends, old ones and new." Clary started.

"For another great year." Simon continued.

"For getting my brother back." Izzy looked down.

"For forgiveness." Meliorn squeezed Izzy's hand.

"For my family." Alec gave Jace a small smile.

"For our healthiness." Magnus winked at Clary.

"For Clary, who brought us all together." Jace leaned over to kiss her temple.

She laughed. "Alright, let's dig in."

They all let go of each other's hands and grabbed plates instead. When they all finished loading their plates they made their way to the table.

"Are you coming to the cabin with us for Christmas?" Izzy asked Clary when they were all seated.

She nodded. "So is a my brother."

Izzy smiled. "Good, Jace would be miserable company without you."

She laughed. "So would I."

"See, I'm not the only love sick fool here." He leaned over to place a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Stop it." She pushed his face away from her. "I just wish Simon could come, he's going to his mom's house though."

Izzy shrugged. "The place is huge, if you did it properly you might go the whole week and not see a single other person."

" And your parents own it? " Simon raised an eyebrow.

"They're a little rich." Alec shrugged. "And they like to show it."

"Did they ever rent it out?" Clary asked.

Alec snorted. "Please, like they'd let other people use their stuff."

" They sound wonderful. " Simon muttered.

Jace laughed. "You're catching on quick."

" And apparently they haven't seen each other for like five years so it's about to be real interesting. " Izzy shook her head.

"Is Robert bringing his new girlfriend?" Jace

Izzy blanched. "I didn't even think about that."

"Wait." Clary questioned. "I thought your parents were still married."

" They are. " Alec rolled his eyes. "They're just not together anymore."

"It's all for the public. This way they don't lose any money in a divorce settlement."

"And your dad's girlfriend is just cool with being a secret?" Simon asked.

Izzy shrugged. "I'm sure she's just in it for the expensive shit he buys her."

"That's fucked up." Clary shook her head.

"A perfect description of their marriage than." Izzy finished her turkey. "Do we have pie?"

Jace nodded. "Patience, we're not all as fast of eaters as you."

She glared at him. "You've got to eat fast so it doesn't catch up to your stomach."

Meliorn rolled his eyes. "Maybe that's why you should eat slow."

"Are you calling me fat?" She turned to him, her hair hitting Simon next to her.

"What?" His mouth opened. "No, I just meant you're going to feel so sick later.

" Sure. " she pursed her lips.

Jace had to hide his laugh in his napkin. For once Meliorn wasn't being a piece of shit and for once Izzy was calling him out.

"I wasn't." He protested. " you're the furthest thing from being fat. "

"Oh, so now I'm too skinny."

Clary pushed her laugh into his shoulder.

"Oh my God, we are not doing this right now." Meliorn went back to his ham.

Alec was trying to hide his grin by eating another piece of Turkey and Magnus started couching in his napkin. Simon looked thoroughly confused.

"I'll go cut the pie." Izzy stormed into the kitchen, a frustrated Meliorn following her.

Alec hesitated a second before joining them. They hated leaving her alone with him.

"What just happened?" Simon asked.

"Meliorn is a bastard, normally she just accepts it. For once he wasn't being an asshole and she flew off the handle." Jace explained.

" Yeah, I don't like the vibe I get from him. "

"That's cause he's a piece of shit." Magnus raised his glass to Clary's words.

"Amen, biscuit."

"Biscuit?" Simon questioned.

"Don't ask." Jace shrugged. "Nobody knows."

"I'm ready for my pie." Clary leaned back and rubbed her stomach.

Jace laughed. " You look like it. "

She turned to him, her face in mock indignation. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Yep." He rubbed her non-existent belly. "All 115 pounds of you."

She laughed, smacking his arm. "Shut up, I'm short."

"I know Cherry."

"What is up with all these nicknames?" Simon questioned.

"I don't know." Clary shrugged. "They just kind of happen."

"Do you have any for Jace?"

"Goldilocks." Magnus answered. "He's not an asshole anymore so I had to scratch a lot."

"Thanks." Jace rolled his eyes.

Alec walked back in with new plates, a frustrated Izzy and Meliorn following him, no pie in sight.

"Where's the pie?" Clary teased.

"Shit." Izzy ran back to the kitchen.

"Was she in charge of the pie?" Magnus asked. Alec nodded. "Please tell me it was store bought."

Meliorn answered before Alec could. "I made sure it was."

"Why?" Simon asked.

" Izzy's a shit cook. " Meliorn answered, unaware of Izzy's reappearance.

"Oh, tell us how you really feel." She hissed.

" Shit, sorry. " Meliorn cringed. "I just meant that your talents lie elsewhere."

She pursed her lips. "Oh yeah, and where would those be?"

Alec cut through them. "Argue on your own time, we all know Izzy's a shot cook and that Meliorn's a piece of shit, I want my pie."

"Amen." Magnus answered.

Clary snorted into her napkin while Simon looked down to hide his smile. Jace was to late. His stomach hurt from how much laughter he unleashed. And than everyone else joined in, except for Meliorn who looked really out off.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone." Jace eventually choked out, hoping it would be the same next year too.


	17. Chapter 17

"Jace, there's a shooter at the hospital."

He couldn't tell you what he did next. One second he was standing in a room full of cameras and almost naked people and the next he was ducking under police tape.

"What happened?" He demanded.

Alec shook his head. "I don't know."

"Where's Magnus?"

"He was outside taking a smoke when the building went on lockdown, they're questioning him to see if he could give them any clues."

"Do they know what floor he's on?" Jace desperately hoped it wasn't one of the first three. Those were the ones Clary worked on.

"I don't know Jace." Alec turned to him, pity shining in his eyes. "I don't even know how many shooters there are."

Jace ran his hand down his face. It felt surreal. The love of his life was in that building and he had no idea if she was even alive. If she was dead, he was dead, simple as that. No he wouldn't kill himself, but a life without her would be completely void of any happiness left in the world.

"Cut it out Jace." Alec removed his hands from his face. "Don't over think anything. There are 7 floors, three of which she doesn't work on. She's smart. She loves you. She won't just leave you."

" She also would sacrifice herself for someone else in a heartbeat. " Jace started pacing. "Why does she always have to be so godamm selfless, why can't she be like me?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "You are selfless, you just somehow manage to hide it under all you dickheadness."

Jace shook his head. "I just want to make sure she's alright. I don't care about anyone else in there, and that's where we're different."

"Whatever you say man." Alec took a seat on the curb.

Gun shots rang through the air. 7 of them. Seven bullets that could have hit Clary.

"Fuck." He practically screamed. "Why aren't they doing anything?" He motioned to the SWAT who were lined up but not moving.

"Because it's a seven floor building with thousands of people in it. They're doing the best they can."

Jace shook his head, falling down on the curb beside Alec. "I just want to know if she's still alive."

He pulled out his phone. The last message he got from her was from 7 a.m. this morning when she texted him that she was at the hospital and she'd be over later.

And she tacked on the words I love you, followed by some kisses. He had blown her some kisses of his own and told her he loved her more. Just like he always did.

"Magnus is walking over here." Alec was already moving. Jace followed him, and they practically ran to him. For two completely reasons.

"I will never tell you to quit smoking again."

"Did they tell you anything?"

Alec and him kissed and it made Jace feel ill. He wanted Clary.

"There's three." Magnus broke the kiss to turn to him. "They have no idea what they want it where they are. Security cameras have been cut, power shut off. They're going to have to break the Windows and doors to get in."

Jace felt a little stunned. "This is a professional job then?"

Magnus nodded. "It seems that way. And if it is, that's good, they won't want to leave to many casualties."

Jace nodded, trying to process it.

"Clary was in the OR today. She probably didn't know there was even a shooter in the building until the shots went off. And she's probably still working on patients, she's a smart girl."

Jace nodded. "I know she is." He let out a shaky breath. "But she's my girl and it's our job to protect each other."

Magnus put his hand on Jace's shoulder. "I can't pretend to know how you're feeling right now, but known that we're all with you. She's loved."

Jace nodded. "I should probably call Simon and Jon."

" I'll call Simon. " Magnus said. "He likes me better."

" I'll call Izzy, too. " Alec walked away with his phone.

Jace pulled out his phone and called Jon.

"Hey man! What's up?" Jon greeted him.

"There's a shooter in the hospital Clary works at."

He was met with silence.

"Jon? You still there?"

"Yeah." Pause. "Fuck!"

" We don't know anything. " Jace said with a sigh. "And they're not doing anything."

" I'm on my way. " Jon spoke through him. "I'll be there in a few hours and if my sister isn't in perfect condition someone's going to have to pay."

"I'll keep you updated." Jace said into the phone before he hung up.

Another couple gun shots came from inside. And than the SWAT team was moving in. Jace watched, hoping he was one of them for a completely different reason now.

Magnus and Alec came hurrying back to him as they watched everyone run inside. People started pouring out the doors in minutes. Most looked unharmed, although shaken. Some were bleeding and a few were limping.

But none of them were Clary. Paramedics rounded them all up and helped the ones who needed help. And when a new wave of people came pouring out they did the same. Jace assumed that it was the second floor, where part of the ER was. Clary would be on one of the next two.

A couple of the ambulances drive off to if the hospitals and others dismissed their patients to leave or talk to police officers.

The next several minutes dragged on. And than a new wave of people were being escorted out.

"Jace, none of them are doctors." Alec pointed out to him. He sucked in a breath.

"Oh my God." He dropped his head in his hands.

"There's Sebastian." Alec stood up. " I'm going to go ask him what happened. "

Jace nodded but before Alec could move several more gunshots were fired. Jace hung his head in his hands and willed the tears to go away.

"The SWAT is in there now, it might not even be the shooters." Alec crouched down in front of him. "I need you to keep yourself together, because when Clary gets out of there, which she will, she's going to need you to be strong."

Jace nodded, clenching his fists and jaw, trying to catch the control slipping through his fingers. He did. He got to his feet and set his jaw. Clary was going to be okay. She had to be.

The doors opened for the fourth time, this time more people running in. And than doctors were pouring out. Some bruised, some shaking, and some just scared. But none of them were the ones he was looking for.

"Alec, I don't see her."

Alec but his lip. "I don't see her either."

"I don't see the shooters." Magnus sighed. "They're still in there."

"Fuck." Jace swore.

Gun shots rang out. And than screaming. And Jace was sickened by himself when he felt relief. It was a male's voice.

And than it was silent. Cops entering and exiting, helping people walk out. Than three guys were being escorted out, hands behind their backs. Bleeding and bruised, and crooked smiles.

Jace would have punched them in their faces if he wasn't distracted by the red hair that caught his eye. There was a large bruise on her face and she was being helped by an officer get out of the building. Her scrubs were dirty with blood and dirt and he couldn't help himself. He took off, yelling her name.

She looked up and managed to disentangle herself from the officer as he picked her off of her feet, squeezing her to his body.

"Oh my God." He buried his head in her hair.

Her hands tightened on his hair. "I'm okay."

"Thank God." He mumbled over and over again.

"Is Magnus okay?" She asked him.

"He was outside taking a smoke when the building locked down."

She laughed. "And they say smoking kills you."

He kissed her. "I love you."

" I love you too. " She smiled.

"You scared me so fucking much." His hands and voice shook. "You're my future Clary, I'm going to marry you one day. You'll be mine forever and there's nothing you can do it say that can change that."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She kissed him again, hard. "Now I have to call my brother, he's going to freak."

"I told him what happened, he said he was on his way." Not letting her go.

"Great," she rolled her eyes. "Now I'm dead."

"More like those three dudes are dead."

Clary smiled. "They obviously didn't know who they were messing with."

"What happened in there?"

"I don't know, I was in surgery for most of it. They let us be mostly, focused more on the doctors who weren't in the rooms."

"Anything happen after you got out of surgery."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you see my face."

He gave her a look.

"I'm sorry, I just don't really want to relive it right now." Her walls cracked and how scared she had been started shinning through. "I'll tell you all about how I knocked one of those motherfuckers out later."

He laughed and let her down.

"Come on." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's get you home, safe and sound."

She pressed a kiss to his side. "I already am."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

"What tie should I wear? " Jace asked Clary, holding up two different choices.

She raised her eyebrow. "They're both black."

He sighed. "The thin one or the thicker one."

She rolled her eyes and moved back in front of the mirror where she was painting on her face. "The thin one."

"Now was that so hard?" He mocked her, leaning in to kiss her neck.

She pushed his face away. "You're going to make me mess up."

"It's already a perfect canvas."

"There's a giant bruise on the middle of my face." She raised an eyebrow.

"It makes you look like a badass."

She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time but he could see her smile.

He watched her put on her makeup as he tied tie around his neck. When it was tied perfectly he rolled up the sleeves of his black dress shirt to his elbows. His pants were tight slacks and he slipped on a pair of dress shoes. Also black.

"Alright." Clary put the little brush down and turned to him. "I'm going to go put my dress on, are you ready?"

He nodded, taking her in. She was so fucking beautiful. It honestly made his heart hurt.

She smiled and got off the chair and walked into her closet. He wanted to follow her, help her into the dress but he also wanted to be suprised. It wasn't fair honestly, how good-looking of a person Clary was.

She walked back out in a long gold dress with thin straps and turned so she could see her back in the mirror. He was glad she didn't say anything for a couple seconds, he was honestly speechless.

"You think the tattoo is to much?" She bit her lip.

The dress was almost completely backless and you could see the tattoo from the top to the bottom. And honestly he might be biased, he loved the tattoo and her back, but he didn't see a problem with it. Other than he was going to have to control himself for a couple hours.

"No." He stood next to her in the mirror. " I think you're the most gorgeous thing to ever walk on this planet. "

Her cheeks flushed, something that didn't happen to often. He had thought redheads were supposed to be easily flushed but he had to work for her pink stained cheeks and he was always so proud when it happened.

She turned to look at him. "You too."

He shook his head. "I don't hold a candle, love."

"Come on." She pulled him along with her. "We're going to be late."

"No heels tonight?" He asked .

"They're at the door."

He pouted. "I like when you're short."

"You're still more than a head taller than me." She rolled her eyes, leaning against the door to slip her feet in them.

"It's not the same."

She leaned up to kiss him. "It's not as hard to kiss you."

" I like having to work for it. " He countered, kissing her nonetheless. "And I get to pick you up and hold you against me."

"We wouldn't be able to do that in this dress anyways." She locked the door behind her.

"Cherry." He whined, grabbing her hand.

"Jacey." She mimicked.

"Angel."

"Baby."

"Pookie."

"Pookie?" She questioned, laughing. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm a man, head over heels in love."

"I'm a women head over heels in love and you don't see me like that."

He kissed her. "Don't make fun of me." He whined.

She grinned up at him. "But you're so cute when you're flustered."

"Cherry." He whined.

"Pookie." She whined back.

"Come on." He opened the door for her once her jacket was on. "The sooner we get there the sooner we get to leave and than I can have you all to myself."

She grinned, locking the door behind her.

"Are you excited?"

He shrugged. "I am excited for you." He grabbed her hand, it was icy. "And really proud of you."

"It's weird to think I've been there for 3 years now." She opened her door, sliding into her seat. He slid into the passenger seat, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Other people your age are just starting their clinicals, that's insane."

"I know." She scrunched her nose up. "Being an actual doctor and saving people's lives is a feeling I wouldn't trade for almost anything, I can't imagine it not being a part of my life."

He nodded. He felt that way about her. It's not that he didn't like modeling, it was just that he didn't love it the same way he loved her. It was weird to think about being so in love with what you do everyday.

She turned the wheel to the right, getting on the highway. He watched the cars go by on the other side, wondering where they were going. Were they going home. To dinner. To their girlfriend's house, maybe. Or to a dinner at a fancy hotel with their girlfriend.

"What do you want for Christmas?" He asked her, tuning back into the drive.

"Nothing." She gave him a look. "For real, I don't need anything."

"I want to get you something."

"You're already taking me to your parent's nice cabin."

" Exactly. " He rolled his eyes. "It's not exactly a present."

"But we get to spend a week together, no jobs in the way." She reached over and grabbed his hand. "That's a present with in itself."

He kissed her hand as she exited the highway, taking a right and than pulling into a hotel.

"Damn." He whistled. "This place is nice."

She grinned, stopping the car in a line. Jace helped her out of the car and she handed the keys to the valet.

"They don't mess around." She pulled him into the hotel where a guy was waiting to take their coats.

" Your name, miss? " A man standing behind the desk asked.

"Clary Fray." She answered. "And my plus one, Jace Herondale."

The man nodded, checking a name off the list. "The first ballroom on your right."

"The first?" Jace questioned with a laugh. "How many ballrooms can a hotel have?"

Clary laughed. "They try to make it as hard as possible for us."

They turned the corner and walked into a huge room with dozens of circular white tables were laid out. About half the chairs were full and they all looked like they belonged in the world's fanciest people magazine.

They found their table, sitting with two older men and their wives and a younger doctor with a girl that looked his age. Clary hugged them all, laughing politely at inside jokes and introducing him to people. He smiled and shook their hands, to focused on her to pay attention to them.

Another fifteen minutes later and the doors were closed, all the seats full. Waiters came out and put plates in front of them, refilling their drinks.

"Thank you all so much for coming." A voice broke through the gentle talking. "And for serving your community everyday the way you do."

A woman was speaking to them, standing on the makeshift stage with a podium in front of her.

"I am so honored to be able to stand in front of you all and express my gratitude for all that you do." The woman smiled warmly at them all. "But there will be plenty of time for that later, please enjoy this well deserved meal from our community as a token of appreciation."

Jace took a bite of his chicken and felt like maybe he didn't deserve this as much as the other people there. Clary was eating her own piece in a dignified manner he had never seen before from her.

The two men and their wives were talking to each other and the young doctor and his girlfriend were sitting in silence.

"You never answered my question." Jace leaned in to Clary. "I want to known what you want for Christmas."

"Nothing." She rolled her eyes.

"Everybody wants something."

She shrugged. "I already have everything I want, I have you."

He leaned in to kiss her before he remembered that they were somewhere where that could potentially embarrass her. He settled for kissing her shoulder quick.

"I love you."

She smiled at him, one so soft it made his heart hurt. "I love you too, thanks for coming to this thing with me."

"Free food." He winked as she laughed. And it clicked, exactly what he should do for Christmas. And that made him smile real big right back at her.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm nervous." Jace confessed.

"Don't be." Clary grabbed his hand. "They're just glad I have a boyfriend."

He gave her a shaky smile, he appreciated her trying to help.

"I've never met a girl's parents."

"Well your track record of firsts with me is pretty good so I don't think they'll be any problems."

He nodded, opening his car door. This was Jace's first time spending Christmas with some else's family. And he was scared shitless.

He had even worn a sweatshirt with no holes in it. Same with his jeans! Clary was in her own pair of jeans and a large sweater, a Ravenclaw scarf that Simon had given her a couple Christmases ago around her neck. Her hair was in a high bun and he just wanted to snuggle with her under a blanket, drink hot chocolate and sit by the fire.

"Clary!" A woman's voice met them at the door before Clary disappeared into the arms of an older version of her. "It's so good to see you."

Jace couldn't help but smile at the two. He couldn't help but think maybe Clary had it wrong and Jocelyn did need her in her life.

"And Jace, it's so good to finally meet you." She pulled him in for a hug of her own.

"You too, Mrs. Garroway."

"Please, call my Joyce."

And than they were being ushered into the living room. Their house wasn't as extravagant as the one Jace's parents owned or as nice as Clary's apartment but it looked like home. It was warm and inviting, paintings that Jace would probably never be able to fully appreciate hung everywhere.

"Clary painted this one for me when she was sixteen." Joyce dragged him to one hanging above the mantle. It was a forest, the trees all in different seasons. It was beautiful. "And this one," she motioned to the one hanging above the couch, "she painted a couple months before you came into the picture."

It was a picture of an old farm house, a lake and a large apple tree. A ladder leaning up against the tree, a kicked over basket of apples underneath the tree.

If he hadn't known better he would have probably guessed it was a picture.

"Mom, stop it." Clary whined, coming to stand by them, a little red head on her hip. "He sees me paint all the time."

"But you're amazing, babe." He couldn't help but side with her mom. Even though he got a little glare.

"No, you should see my mom's."

It was her mom's turn to roll her eyes. "Honey, I paint for a living. You save people's lives for a living and do this on the side. Tell me, what's more amazing."

"How about the fact that you raised two kids by selling paintings, that's pretty impressive."

" Your dad helped. "

Clary snorted. "Are you kidding me? I was there. remember? All his money went straight to drinking."

"Clarissa!" Her mom warned her. "It's Christmas."

Clary sighed, walking away with the little red head, leaving the two in an awkward silence.

"Are you doing anything for Christmas, Jace?" She finally asked.

"Jon and Clary are actually coming to spend sometime with me and my family in the mountains."

Jocelyn nodded. "That sounds fun."

"Are you doing anything with your family?"

"Luke is taking us to the farm house." She smiled at the picture hanging above the couch. " it's the kids favorite place. "

Jace nodded, wondering if it could possible get any more awkward. Luckily he was saved by Jon entering the room.

"Mom!" He hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"Johnny!" She hugged him back. "It's so good to see you."

" You too. " He pulled back with a large grin on his face. "Where's Luke."

"Downstairs, helping Layla wrap her presents."

"Jace!" Jon grinned, shaking his hand. "Long time no see." He winked.

Jace smiled, wondering where the heck Clary was and why she left him to fend for himself.

"I want to hear all about that later." Jocelyn have Jon a look. "And why no one bothered to tell me about it."

Jon rolled his eyes. "I had it under control."

"I'm her mother."

"And I'm her brother." Jon gave her a look.

"Yes, but-"

"Maybe if you didn't make her feel like we weren't a part of your family anymore one of us would have called."

Their mom drew a breath. "Johnny, you know that's not true."

"Do I? Jace, has she mentioned anything about that to you."

" I mean. " Jace stuttered. "I don't really think it's my place to say anything."

"That's a yes." Jon rounded on his mom. "And we're fine with that, just don't pull the I'm your mother card, that's complete and utter bullshit and you know it."

She nodded, "I'll go get Layla and Luke, you can get it Clary and Libby."

And with that she walked away.

"Sorry about that." Jon turned to Jace. "I wasn't going to say anything but she always brings it up."

"You're a really good brother, Jon."

" And you're a really good boyfriend. " Jon gave him a small smile. "I'm not around to make her happy anymore, that's your job now and you do a pretty good job at it."

" Thats my goal. "

They walked to the other side of the house where Clary was laying on the couch, Libby, he thought her name was, on her chest.

"Hey Clare-bear! Hey Libby." Jon ruffled his sister's hair before picking up Libby.

Jace helped Clary off the couch.

"Thanks for leaving me." He put his arm around her.

"Sorry." She didn't sound particularly sorry. "I thought you would come with me."

"Nope." He popped the p.

"Clare!" An older man brought her into a hug when they stepped in to the kitchen.

"Luke!" She hugged him back, tight.

"It's so good to see you." He pulled back and looked at her face, a bruise still in the middle of it. "I want to hear all about you being a badass, okay?"

She grinned. "You got it!"

And so she did. Hours later when the kids were already put in bed and they were all sitting in the living room, pajamas on, not chocolate in hand, Clary sitting with her feet propped up on Jon, leaning on Jace.

"I was in the middle of a surgery when the light flashed and we couldn't stop, obviously, we had a life in our hands. So we just tried to move as fast as we could while doing it right. It took about an hour and the light was still flashing. We had to get her to the temporary residents floor and get her set up. An IV and all her heart monitoring equipment which meant we had to go up a floor. We got her in the room without seeing anyone and than on our way out we ran into two of the shooters.

"It was me, Jem, Will, and Dr. Blackthorn. They pointed their guns at us and tried to get information from us about the heart donor list. We couldn't give it to them. They fired a warning shot and we gave them the same answer. They shot Dr. Blackthorn in the leg and grabbed me. It was about the same time as the SWAT broke in and somehow in scruffle I ended up knocking one of them out with my elbow and smashing my face into the wall. Than we had to be escorted out. I guess the third guy was already in handcuffs on the second floor."

"And what's happening with the guys?" Luke asked Jon.

"Well by the time I got there they were gone so there was no way I could see them. The officers passed on my message for me though, they better hope they spend the rest of their lives in jail."

"Which they probably will." Jace voiced. "I think two patients died because of them, they shot a doctor, will be charged with armed robbery."

"How old were they?"

"Thirties?" Jon shrugged. "I don't know a whole lot. I was worried about getting to Clary and making sure she was alright."

"Well I'm just glad you're okay." Jocelyn smiled at her daughter, her eyes glassy.

"Me too." Clary lifted her mouth back at her.

"What a terrible Christmas that would have been." Luke shook his head.

"Amen." Jon agreed, squeezing Clary's foot.

"Yeah." Jace breathed, kissing the back of her neck. What a terrible life that would have been.

"Now come on." Clary rolled off of them. "We've got to get to bed so we can get up and leave for Jace's parents house tomorrow."

Both Jon and Jace groaned, grinning at eachother.

"Oh great." Clary rolled her eyes. "Please don't start teaming up on me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sis." Jon winked.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

"Oh my God." Clary spun around. "This room is bigger than my apartment."

Jace laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "I know, it's like twice the size of mine."

"And you only use this place like once a year?" She asked. Incredulous.

"We used to come all time when we were younger." Jace fell back on the bed. "And than it was just Christmas."

She fell beside him. "This place is like a hotel."

Jace nodded. "I know, we call it the Institute."

"Why?" She laughed.

"It's huge and we used to always joke about it being haunted." Jace buried his head in her hair. "I don't think I've ever been on the fourth floor."

"Four floors-" she trailed off. "Jesus Jace, and your parents have never rented it out."

"Nope." Jace popped the P. "Don't like people touching their things."

"Rich people." She mumbled.

"Hey." He tackled her. "You're rich too."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah but not like this. This is." She looked around the room. "This is very overwhelming."

Jace kissed her neck. "It's also pretty awesome."

She hummed in agreement. "True."

"This was my room growing up."

"It's very bare."

"I didn't like decorations." He shrugged. "Still don't, the pictures hanging on my walls are all after I met you."

"Good, there's hope for you yet."

He laughed. "I'll leave all the decorations to you when we have our own place."

"Yeah." She smiled softly at him. "And what's your contribution going to be?"

"All the love you could ever want."

She kissed him. "Sounds perfect."

He held her to him. "I'm serious." His hands combed through her hair. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

" I was serious too, it sounds perfect. "

"Good, because it was going to happen one way or another."

"Oh yeah?" She sat up. "What if I said no."

He watched an eyebrow. "I would kidnap you and cause you to develop Stockholm syndrome and than bam, instant eternal happiness."

"I guess it's good we won't have to result to that."

" I love you. " He leaned up to kiss her.

"I love you too." She got off the bed. "Now come on, I want to see everything else."

He groaned. "Babe, we were having a moment."

"We can continue it later." She gave him a sly smile. "When no one can interrupt us wondering where we are."

He groaned. "Alright." He climbed out of the bed. "But that better be a promise."

She held out her pinkie. He hooked his with hers, tugging her in for one more kiss.

"I promise." And than She was pulling him out of the room and telling him to take her on a tour.

"This is the residential floor of the house." He used quotations and took her down the hallway. He was at one end by the first staircase. "There's like ten bedrooms, two connected to a bathroom." All the doors were closed but they all looked identical inside anways.

They walked up the stairs. "This is the third floor." He had her step a little off the stairs case so she could look down the hall. "Maryse and Robert stay here. There's a huge bedroom and sitting room at the end of the hall. A library on the right." He motioned to the two French doors in the middle of the hall. "And a kitchen and a bunch of miscellaneous rooms on the left."

He took her hand again, leading her up the stairs to the fourth floor. "This floor is pretty empty, we were always to scared to go up here." He didn't let her walk down the hall. "There's an old infirmary type room on the left, we think this was an orphanage at one point. And than some more bedrooms that have never been used and a room that was converted to a movie room." He motioned to the room right across from the stairs. It was there so they didn't have to venture to far down the hallway.

He lead her back down the stairs to the main floor. There was no hallway, just a giant open floor with a kitchen in the corner and living room in the other. A huge tree was stood over some presents by the fire place.

"Jace, this place is Fucking unreal." She breathed.

"And than there's a basement." He grinned, leading her to a door underneath the stairs that lead to more stairs.

"Oh my God." She puffed out some air.

"I know.' He grinned, walking down the stairs backwards so he could hold both her hands. "This was our favorite place."

He flipped a light switch on when he reached the bottom and turned to look at what was once the highlight of his childhood. A room lined with toys. There were giant blocks, train tracks, old games, everything.

Clary let out a laugh, fingering some old Lego sets that Alec had built. "Your parents didn't play around."

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her. "Nope. We used to spend our entire summer's here. Any breaks we had. It was awesome." He nuzzled her neck. "It felt more like home than our actual home. Maryse and Robert always got along so much better here."

She turned in his arms, looking up at him. "Are you worried about what'll happen when they see each other again."

He shrugged, leading her to an old sectional that was pushed against a wall. "They've never been affectionate towards each other and they don't fight with yelling, they're pretty civil, just can't stand each other. They both blame each other for Mac's death."

"Why?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Robert was driving and Maryse was the reason they were driving. There was a screaming match in the hospital and than they were told Max didn't make it and they haven't talked since."

"That's so sad." Clary raked her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, Robert spends most of his time with his mistress and Maryse threw herself into the company. I don't know why he decided he wanted to come for Christmas too, Maryse was so mad when Alec told her."

"Is his girlfriend coming?"

Jace shrugged. "I don't know, I certainly hope not. From what I've heard, she's annoying as fuck."Clary laughed. "But I don't really care to be honest, I've got you."

She smiled so soft it hurt his heart. He kissed her, turning so that he was lying mostly on top of her.

"Gross you guys." Jon's voice broke the mood. Jace had half a mind to ignore him but then he remembered Jon had a license to carry.

"Sorry Jon." Clary hugged him before Jace shook his hand.

"This place is huge." Jon looked around the basement.

"It's four stories." Jace grinned as Jon's jaw dropped.

"No way. What do your parents even do."

"My mom is the head of Lightwood Lawyers in New York City. My dad runs the business side of things and has a lot invested in stocks."

Jon let out a whistle . "Do you have a lot of vacation houses?"

Jace shook his head. "Just this one, it's close enough that they can always get back to work quickly if needed."

"Come on." Clary's stomach growled really loud, "let's eat."

"You cooking?" Jon asked as they walked back upstairs.

"You offering?" She countered.

"No, I just want your food."

"Fine but one of you is helping."

"I will." Jon volunteered. "We've got to catch up."

Jace figured it's would be best to leave them to theirselves. "Okay, I'll be upstairs." He kissed her cheek and than climbed the stairs to the second floor.

He walked down the other hall and entered his room. There was a bag of presents that he still needed to wrap. Christmas was huge at their family. And if you didn't give everyone a gift there was price to pay. even Meliorn.

He had just finished wrapping the last one when Clary opened the door. "You ready to eat?"

Jace nodded, placing the bow on top of the box and pushing it with the rest. "What are you blessing my tastebuds with this time?"

"Ravioli." She grinned. "Meatballs and garlic bread."

"That was all in the kitchen?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Jon brought it." She laughed. "Apparently he was craving it."

Jace laughed, the smell hitting his nose. "Smells like a good choice."

"It is." Jon reassured him from where he was sitting at the table, a plate already in front of him. "When is everyone getting here?"

Jace shrugged. "Tomorrow is Christmas so by tonight. Alec and Magnus are coming in a couple of hours and Izzy will be here by 9. I don't know about Maryse and Robert."

"Do you have any traditions?" Jon asked.

"Not really." Jace shook his head. "We just try not to kill anyone really."

Clary laughed, "not a bad goal I guess."

Jace smiled. It had almost happened a couple times. But this year it wouldn't, even if he had to lock Robert in his room for the day. He wanted to spend some quality time with his family. And Meliorn.

"Enough talking. Let's eat." Jon gave them a look, his silverware already in his hand.

"Yeah, before anyone else shows up and we have to share." Jace seconded.

"Hello." Alec's voice rang through the house.

"Damn it." Jon dropped his head on to his hand.

Clary laughed, getting up to go hug the two who just arrived.

"Quick." Jace started stuffing the food in his mouth. "Before Alec and Magnus ask for some."

Jon grinned, shoving the food in his mouth. It was almost worth it when Clary came back and threatened to not kiss him for a week of he didn't stop it right than. Almost.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

It's so nice to meet you." Maryse pulled Clary into a hug.

"You too." Clary have her a small smile.

"And you must be her brother Jon." Maryse held her hand out for Jon to shake.

"That's right." He shook it. "Thanks for having us."

"It's my pleasure."

"Are Alec and Magnus here yet?"

Jace nodded from where he sat on the kitchen counter, Clary back standing between his legs.

"They're in his room, unpacking."

"Izzy?"

Jace shook his head. "Originally she said she'd be here by 9 but she changed it to 5."

Maryse hesitated. "Robert?"

"No, he texted Alec and said he'd be here by 6."

She nodded before turning back towards the stove she had been turning on.

"Hey!" Izzy's voice rang through the hall, followed by the closing of the door.

"Sweetie!" Maryse gushed, pulling her in for a hug. "Where's Meliorn."

" As a Christmas present to you all I decided to leave him for good. "

"And where are you planning on staying?" Jace asked, an eyebrow arched.

"My brothers have an extra room, I heard." She looked a little hesitant.

"It's all yours." He smiled at her.

" Thanks. " She squeezed his shoulder walking past them to the stairs.

Jace slid of the counter, following her. Jon and Clary with him.

"How'd he take it?" He asked her once they reached Alec's room.

"Not very well." She shrugged, flopping down on Alec's bed next Magnus.

"Where's Meliorn?" Alec asked from where he was wrapping a present on the floor.

" Left on the curb. " she grinned at him.

"About time."

" And I'm moving in with you and Jace. "

"About time." He repeated, finishing wrapping his last present. "I didn't get him a present anyways."

Izzy laughed, "Me neither."

Jace grinned, taking a seat in the middle of the couch Alec had in the room, Jon and Clary sitting on either side of him.

"Alright, enough talking about the douche, how are you biscuit?" Magnus asked, sitting up to look at Clary.

" Good. " Clary looked at him weirdly. "Why?"

"Because you had were in the middle of a shooting two weeks ago." He rolled his eyes.

She shrugged. " I'm fine, just waiting for the bruise to fade. "

"When do you go back to work?"

"The 31st."

" Seriously. " he rolled his eyes. "Biscuit, don't you think that's a little soon."

"Magnus." She sighed. "It'll be three weeks, I'm ready to move on."

"Clare, you were given a month. You should take it."

She sighed but didn't say anything.

"Clary, take it." Jon voiced from Jace's otherside. "It often takes a while for a situation to hit you, do you really want it to be when you're standing in the operating room with a life in your hands?"

"I'm fine." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go see if Maryse needs any help in the kitchen."

"Babe." Jace reached to stop her but she was out of reach. He sighed, watching her go.

"Give her space." Izzy told them. "She's dealing her own way."

" And I'm worried. " Jace ran his hand through his hair. "She's talked about it twice in front of me and I know she's not talking about in front of other people. We went to the dinner at the hotel and nobody even talked about it, it's like they're pretending it never happened. It's not healthy."

"She tends to shut herself in when she's scared or hurt. So used to helping others she doesn't know how too help herself." Jon was still staring at where she had left. "And when she breaks, she breaks hard."

"What do we do?" Alec asked.

"Nothing." Jon sighed. "We wait."

"And be there for her." Jace stood up. "Lets go help her with Maryse."

They nodded, following him back to the kitchen. Where Maryse and Clary were laughing over a pot on the stove. She caught sight of Jace and gave him a small smile.

"Smells good, mom." Alec kissed her cheek.

" Thanks sweetie. " She gave him a smile.

Jace wrapped his arms around Clary, pulling her in tight. "You alright?" He asked her quietly.

"Yeah." She gripped his shirt. "Just tired."

He looked at the clock, it was almost 6.

"We normally eat and than watch Christmas movies, I'll take you to bed when you fall asleep."

"Okay." She nodded into his chest.

He kissed her head and rubbed her back until she pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too." He gave her a soft kiss.

"Hello." Robert's voice rang through the house, followed by a thud of the door.

" Hi dad. " Izzy answered him, not moving from where she was leaning against the cabinet on her phone.

He walked in the kitchen, setting his bag down in the hallway. "Hey kids, Maryse."

"Hi Robert." Maryse kissed his cheek. "Time for dinner everyone."

Jace's eyebrows shot up in suprise. He had thought being civil was going to be a long shot.

"Here, let me help you." Robert grabbed plates and cups from the cupboards and carried them out to the table .

"What the fuck?" Izzy asked, her eyes following the two out of the kitchen.

Clary let out a small laugh. "Your mom said they called each other yesterday and cleared the air. They didn't know if this would ever happen again and they wanted to make it a good one."

"How mature of them." Alec commented.

"Are they feeling okay?" Izzy asked, only somewhat joking.

"Why, what's so unusual?" Jon asked.

"They haven't talked in five years." Jace kept his voice down. "And even when they did they weren't the best at being civil."

Jon nodded.

"Are you guys coming?" Robert asked, peeking his head back around the door.

"Yeah." Magnus moved away from where he had been leaning against the island and towards the dinning room, everyone else on their heals.

It turned out to be a pretty okay dinner by their standards. There was no killings or death threats. No fighting or name calling. But it was still slightly off. There was no warm feeling only a family could provide. It was business like, but Jace didn't mind to much. It was better than what it had been in the past.

"What movie are we watching first?" Izzy asked from where her and Clary lay cuddled under a blanket.

"It's a wonderful life." Robert requested from where he sat in the recliner.

"No." Alec groaned. "We always watch that one. What about 'A Year Without A Santa Claus. '"

"Or A Miracle On 34th Street." Clary suggested.

"Yes!" Izzy seconded.

Jace shrugged, finding the DVD and putting it.

"Izzy, you're stealing my girlfriend."

"You snooze you lose." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Babe." Jace whined, dropping in the floor in front of her. "Come sit with me."

She shook her head and laughed when he turned around, leaning on the couch so his head was leaning back on her legs. Her hand found it's way in his hair, and brushed through it.

It stopped moving after a while and he turned to see her eyes closed, and her breathing light.

"I'm going to take Clary to bed." He announced, standing up and lifting her in his arms.

"Night." They called, not really turning away.

He carried her upstairs and to his room.

"You've got to brush your teeth and out your pajamas on." He gently nudged her all the way awake.

"Only if you wear the matching ones." She mumbled, stepping out of his arms.

"Deal." He grabbed his cookie monster pants and took his shirt off before following her to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

"What time is it?" She asked, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, fist running at one of her eyes.

"Ten." He glanced at the clock. "Two hours till Christmas."

She nodded, leaning over to spur out her tooth paste. He grabbed her hair, making sure it didn't fall in front of her shoulder.

She walked back into the room and by the time he was done in the bathroom she was passed out, her own cookie monster pants on and a tank top. He climbed in after her, falling asleep almost just as quickly.

(L)(i)(n)(e)(b)(r)(e)(a)(k)

"Merry Christmas baby."

Jace couldn't help but smile.

"Merry Christmas Cherry." He forced his eyes open. Clary was hovering over him, a large smile on her face.

His hands gravitated to her hips on either side of him.

"Come on, Izzy just pounded on our door."

He turned to the side to look at the clock. It was almost ten o'clock. Way past when he normally got up.

"Are they already downstairs?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"They're waiting for Magnus too." She nodded.

"So what you're saying is we have a minute." Her grinned upwards at her.

"No." She warned, sliding off of him. "It means we have to get dressed."

He whined, grabbing her and pulling her back to him. "Five more minutes?"

"Fine." She snuggled back into him. Turning so that she was facing him.

"I love you." He kissed her.

She smiled, rolling back over she was once again hovering over him. "Maybe we do have a minute." She whispered in between kisses.

He laughed but before he could make a cheeky remark there was another knock on the door. "Stop doing whatever you're doing and come down stairs. I want to open my presents."

He groaned, letting his head fall back and his hands go to her back, pulling her down so she was tucked in the crook of his neck. "Little sisters are so annoying."

She laughed, placing a couple kisses on his neck. "Come on." She sat up. "I want to give you my present."

He let her go and followed, taking her in in her rumpled cookie monster pants.

"sometimes you're so cute it makes me want to scream." He told her, wrapping his arms around her.

" And sometimes you're so sweet I want to melt into a puddle at your feet. "

He kissed her head and lead her out of his room and to the living room where the tree was set up, surrounded by piles of presents. They had all made the piles last night before they went to bed and Maryse and Robert had added to them when they had gone to bed. Even Jon's and Clary's.

"Merry Christmas baby." Maryse hugged him. "Merry Christmas Clary. " She gave her a hug as well.

"Merry Christmas Maryse." She hugged her back.

Jace took a seat next to Jon on the couch. Robert was sitting in the recliner, talking and laughing with Magnus while Alec looked on skeptically.

"Thanks for letting me come." Jon told him.

"Not a problem." Jace turned to him. "It wouldn't be fair if I got to spend the holidays with my family and she didn't."

Jon shrugged. "But you didn't have to get presents or half of what you guys did."

Jace shrugged again. "I'm sure you've already noticed but they're not exactly short on cash."

He grinned. "Still."

Clary plopped herself down in between the two of them, wrapping an arm around the both of them. "You guys ready to see what I got you."

"My gift is so much better." Jon smirked.

"Doubt it." Clary snorted. "You can't use the I didn't die this year because we both could have."

Jon rolled his eyes. "We aren't all doctors who climbed out of their debt in like two years, I was broke."

"Sure." She pursed her lips.

"Oh my God!" Izzy held up a ruby necklace in the shape of a heart. "You guys are to much." She got up to pull her parents into a hug. Jace laughed, Izzy always had a problem waiting for others.

"I guess that's out cue." He slid down the couch and next to his pile.

And then the sound of wrapping paper filled the house, the occasional shriek of glee from Izzy. Balls of paper were chucked at people and big hugs were exchanged.

In Jace's pile of opened gifts now sat a stack of clothes from Izzy, a new watch and some shoes from his parents, some new books from Alec, a nice pocket knife from Jon, and a bag of candy, scratch offs, and gift cards from Magnus. And now he was left with a large box from Clary.

He opened it and was met with a pair of pajama pants with dinosaurs on them which made him laugh. Underneath it were two books he had picked up while they walked through a book store and had expressed interest in. And another package lay at the bottom.

And it made Jace excited. He could tell it was a painting. It felt like a canvas. And he lost his breath when he Saw it. It was a painting of a couple in the distance, only their silhouette, walking in a park of bright colors that were smudged and rain on the ground, puddles everywhere. It was beautiful.

He looked up to see her opening the present he had gotten her. Her head down, concentrated as she took the wrapping paper off. He had driven up to Izzy's place one day while she was at work and had solicited her help. He wasn't good at making things cute.

She pulled the picture frame out. It was a picture Alec had snapped of the two in Central Park. It was snowing and everyone was bundled up accept Clary who was wearing only a dress, leggings, and a scarf. Her hair curled and her smile radiating. He was in a jacket and jeans, offering her a coat she would not take. His own radiating smile on his face as he watched her laugh at him. It looked like a professional picture. And it made her smile.

She put the picture to the side and pulled out some books. She had been complaining about how she hadn't read anything good in months.

And than She pulled out a jar wrapped in a ribbon. One hundred and fifty reasons he loved her. All typed out and cut in to small pieces, rolled in a ribbon of their own, thank you Izzy. For the rolling. Not the one hundred and fifty reasons, that had been easy.

She looked up and caught his eyes, leaning over to wear he was sitting and pressed her lips against his.

"I love you." She murmured against them

"I love you too." He held up the painting. "And this is being hung in my room the second I get back. It's beautiful."

"You almost ruined it, you never let me paint by myself, I did it while you were away on shoots."

"I'm not sorry." He kissed her. "What else you get?"

She shrugged. " Jon got me a bunch of new set supplies and than I got a bunch of new clothes and scrubs from your parents and sister. Alec got me so!e books and Mags got me some eyeshadow. "

Jace raised his eyebrows at the last one.

"He thinks I need to wear more make up." She rolled her eyes.

"Well I think you're perfect and who's opinion matters more here?" He nudged her nose.

"His." She laughed at the face he pulled. "He's less biased."

"No, apparently he's blind."

She laughed again, turning to look at him. He was holding a new scarf that he had gotten from Robert. "Nah, he's just him."

"Clare!" Izzy called her over to where she was sitting with Maryse. "You're missing girl talk."

"Coming." She answered, turning to give him a big kiss. "Thanks again."

"Love you."

He watched as she made her way over to his mom and sister, laughing as she went. And as Jon and Alec laughed on the couch, acting like they had been friends for a lot longer than a day. As Robert got to know his son's boyfriend. And he decided he could get used to it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Jace was tired. And to make it worse he hadn't seen Clary since Tuesday. It was Saturday. And she hasn't called him back yet. And he knew she wasn't working today or tomorrow so the only thing that he was thinking of as he walked through the door was taking a shower as fast as he could before high-tailing it over there and making sure his girlfriend was still alive and breathing.

Which is why he practically shit his pants when he flicked the apartment light on and thirty people jumped out and screamed "Happy Birthday!"

Alec and Magnus were among them, along with Izzy but he couldn't see Clary anywhere. "Where's Clary?" He asked as he reached them.

"Hi to you too." Magnus rolled his eyes. "She planned this whole thing and got called in for a surgery two hours before you were scheduled to arrive. She was hoping to make it here before you but as you can obviously see, that didn't happen."

Jace sighed. He honestly just wanted Clary. Whether it be surrounded by thirty people or just the two of them on the couch he didn't really care. Just her.

"Damn it." He turned around to see Clary who looked like she had been running, standing in the doorway, still in her scrubs. "When did you get here?"

"Like a minute ago." He smiled, opening his arms for her to come to him. She did, with a heavy sigh.

"Happy birthday." She leaned up to kiss him.

"Thanks."

"Damn it, I'm so mad."

"Why?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see your face." She pouted.

"Well I almost shit my pants."

She grinned. "So you didn't know it was coming?"

He shook his head. "Not even a little bit."

"Good." She stepped away from him to hug Izzy and pull her away from him.

"Better?" Alec asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Now that Clary's here."

"Yeah." He bit his lip. "I hate it when she goes to work, I just worry constantly."

"I do the same with Magnus." His eyes found him in the crowd. "It's a good thing I went back to school or I'd be driven crazy with all the free time."

He nodded. "Same honestly."

"Are you considering stopping modeling?" Alec turned to him.

Jace's mouth fell open a little. He hadn't told anyone besides Clary and she had promised not to say anything. "How'd you know?"

"I'm your brother." Alec rolled his eyes. "I can see it in your face."

"Yeah." Jace sighed. "I'm thinking of enrolling in the police academy again. I don't really want to be a detective or an agent anymore and Clary mentioned it to Jon and he said he can pull some strings get me at the top of the waiting list and I'd really like that." Jace rambled.

"Good for you." Alec slapped him on the shoulder. "The modeling gig was only temporary, until you got your feet back underneath you. It just took a lot longer than I had expected."

"Me too." Jace's eyes found Clary. "I wish I had met her years ago."

Alec cracked a smile. "I do too, but who knows, maybe you wouldn't have been ready."

Jace shrugged. "She's my soulmate. I one hundred percent believe that. I think she would have broken through whatever I was dealing with."

"Jace!" Clary called, holding up a cake. "Come and blow your candles out."

Jace grinned. "Yeah, yeah, go on you little love bird." Alec shoved him.

"Make a wish." she told him, lighting the last candle.

Jace closed his eyes and blew, all the fires ceasing at once. But he didn't wish for anything, he didn't want to jinx anything he had going for him.

"Izzy didn't make this, right?" He asked Clary under his breath.

"No, I did." She laughed up at him.

"Good, your cooking the best." He cut himself a corner piece, her an inside piece. "Now let's go sit somewhere."

He went to grab her free hand with his.

"I see you everyday." She rolled her eyes, retracting her hand. "Go talk to other people."

He pouted. "But it's my birthday."

She leaned up to kiss him. "It's like 6 o'clock and I don't have to work tomorrow. We've got tons of time left."

He sighed. "Fine, but you have to come with me."

She rolled her eyes. "Jace." She warned.

"Clary." He countered. "I haven't seen you in days."

"Fine." She grabbed his hand again. "Lead the way."

Jace smiled, glad he didn't have to let go of her, and lead her to a couch where some of his old college friends sat.

"Hey man." They stood up to give him a hug.

" Thanks for coming. "

"Thank your girl for inviting us."

"She's pretty awesome isn't she." He took a seat on the couch, pulling her down so she was sitting on his lap.

"We thought we were being scammed when we saw the invites at first, you don't really do girlfriends."

Jace shrugged. "I didn't think so either."

"That's good." Kyle nodded at him. "We're happy for you."

"Thanks, I'm happy too." He kissed Clary's shoulder as she smiled and started talking. He sat back and ate his cake, watching her interact with all his friends. She was a natural.

And she was like that with everybody. The friends he had made while modeling, Alec and his's friends from high school, even the people Jace wasn't particularly find of that were there. Everyone loved her.

But Jace was so happy when the last person left the house. Alec and Magnus had gone back to his place, Izzy to her room to sleep off the alcohol she had consumed before work the next day.

And now Clary was laying with him on his bed, watching a movie with him and eating popcorn.

"Jon called me today." She paused the screen. "He called in a few favors with his boss."

"And?" He asked, turning all his attention towards her.

"You start in two weeks." She smiled at him. " Someone dropped out of the class and they hadn't filled it yet, they'll be contacting you soon. "

"Oh my God." He kissed her, rolling so that she was underneath him, the popcorn safely placed on the bedside table. "I fucking love you."

"Plenty of time for a two weeks notice. " She

He laughed. "It doesn't quite work like that, but it's fucking perfect. My contract is up in a month, I can just juggle them both and, I told Jordan that I didn't know if I would be renewing it or not."

"Happy birthday." She told him softly, "you deserve it."

"I don't deserve you." He mumbled against her neck as he kissed it. "And I don't care."

She laughed. "You know what that also means?"

"What?" He asked.

"More tattoos." She grinned.

He let out a laugh, looking back at her face. "I'm going to get your name tattoed on me."

"Don't." She gave him a look.

"I'm not even kidding." He kissed her. "Now just let me kiss you."

She laughed. "I will, once I give you your present."

He groaned, his head dropping. "You just got me a present."

"That was for Christmas."

"Exactly, less than a month ago."

"Just humor me." She rolled him off of her and walked to where stuff was on the chair in his room. He sat up, his eyes training on the package she was grabbing, it perfectly wrapped.

She handed it to him, climbing into his lap with her back on his chest. He leaned against the headboard, pulling the lid off the box. In it was a key.

"Move in with me?" She asked, turning a little to look at him. "Maybe not right now, Izzy just moved in and you're about to start that new chapter in your life but when you're ready, move in with me?"

Jace was speechless. And extremely touched. He wrapped his arms around her and just say there, his head resting on her neck.

"Yeah." He finally said. "On one condition though."

"What?" She asked, holding on to him.

"Marry me?" He smiled. "Maybe not right now, I don't have a ring or anything, but when I ask you, say yes?"

"Of course." She turned in his arms. "And now you can kiss me."

He grabbed her face in his hands and did just that. "finally." He breathed.

* * *

 _xoxo. Only one more chapter, an epilogue of sorts._


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Jace's leg was on fire. And he honestly thought he was going to die, the weight on his chest was so heavy.

"Jace." His partner's head appeared above him, eyes wide. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

Jace opened his mouth but no words came out. It was to heavy. He gasped.

"Someone call 911!" Bat called. "Quick!"

A group of guys ran to him and he could see them bend down and lift the large piece of metal off of him. His chest ached in a whole new way now. He knew his ribs were broken and when he looked down he could see his leg now. It wasn't on fire. But it bent at a severe angle, blood coating the ground.

"Clary." He gasped out finally. "Bat, I want to see Clary."

"We're taking you to her." He reassured him. "The ambulance is on the way."

"What even happened?" He dropped his head back down to the ground.

"The garage exploded." Bat looked around. "It's blown to pieces, it's a miracle you're alive."

"What can I say." Jace groaned. "I'm to awesome for the world to lose so early."

"Sure you are buddy." Bat patted his shoulder. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Anyone else hurt?" Jace finally asked.

"Not any of us." Bat looked around. "One of the drug dealers is dead, another one seriously injured, everyone else got away. Drugs still here, burnt."

" Good. " Jace closed his eyes.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Bat slapped his cheeks lightly. "You'll be fine."

"I know, Clary'd kill me, we just got a dog."

"Finally convinced her? " Bat laughed.

"Yeah." Jace nodded. "We sent it somewhere to get potty trained, bought a patch of grass for the balcony, it was such a hard thing to swing."

"What kind?" Bat asked.

Jace appreciated him trying to distract him. "Pocket beagle."

"Pocket?" Bat raised an eyebrow. The sound of sirens reached their ears, the horn or a fire truck not far behind

"Clary's tiny." Jace closed his eyes. "So she wanted a non-prissy little dog."

"And anything she wants, she gets." Bat mocked him.

"No, she deserves anything she wants." Jace opened his eyes to send him a small glare. "Because she doesn't want much."

"Sorry." Bat shot him a grin. "She's awesome, I know."

Before Jace could say anything he lost consciousness. One moment he was opening his mouth and the next he was seeing black, and then not seeing anything.

And when he woke up there was an IV attached to his arm and a hand holding his.

"Hey babe." He looked up to see Clary smiling down at him. "How you feeling?"

"Like I was in an explosion." He gave her a small smirk. "How do I look?"

"Well, it's a good thing you're not a model anymore."

"Thanks babe." He snorted. He reached out to wrap his arm around her and pull her down with him. "I want to go home."

"We will, the doctors going to come and look at you first."

He raised an eyebrow. "But your a doctor."

"Yeah, but I'm not your doctor."

"I beg to differ, that's what the ring means." He sighed. "Are they going to make you stay after this?"

"Well you'll be here until they clear you but I'll stay here with you and than I'll take you home."

"Good." He kissed her neck. "What's my diagnosis."

"Two broken ribs, a broken leg, and a minor concussion, but you're so knocked up on pain killers right now you can't feel a thing or you wouldn't be able to breath properly."

"So I lucked out?"

"Yeah." She kissed his cheek. "I was so worried when they called me, I thought I was going to have to find a new husband."

"I would say over my dead body but it very well may have been."

"Well thank God it isn't." She disentangled herself from him. "I'm going to go get your doctor, get this thing on the road so I can get you home."

He nodded, pulling her down for another kiss, the ring on a chain hanging from her neck hitting him on the chin. He figured it was a good problem to have.

"Hurry back." She shot him a smile over her shoulder as she walked out, only for Bat to walk in.

"Hey partner." He took the seat she had just vacated. "How you feeling?"

"Okay." He shrugged, leaning his head back. "I hate hospitals."

"How ironic, to be dating someone who works in one."

"Well she doesn't like violence and both me and her brother deal with it everyday, irony is everywhere."

"Can you still go to the cabin this weekend?" Bat asked, leaning back.

"I don't know." Jace shrugged. "I wouldn't see why not."

"Maybe because you were in an explosion."

"Yeah but it's our five year anniversary, we've been planning this for weeks."

"Five years, seriously? I feel like you've been married to her for like thirty years."

"Nope." He popped the P. "And honestly I'm more worried about Izzy and Simon's wedding in a couple weeks, Izzy's going to kill me if I can't walk down the aisle by then."

Bat let out a whistle. "And don't you have to watch Alec and Magnus's son next weekend why they celebrate their anniversary?"

Jace groaned. "God, he's hard enough to handle when I'm healthy."

Before Bat could do more than laugh the door opened and Clary and a doctor walked back in.

"Alright, I'll give captain an update." He slapped his leg. "Heal fast man."

He nodded. "I've got the best doctor."

Bat laughed, walking out. "We know."

"Hi Mr. Herondale, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked, looking at a clipboard.

"Drugged." He shrugged.

The man let out a brief laugh. "Underneath the drugs. Feel anything?"

"Not really, just a little sore."

"Alright, I'm going to check some of your vitals and we'll send you on your way. Your leg is wrapped temporarily, you can get the real cast in a couple days when you go see a doctor." The doctor talked as he checked his breathing and his motor skills. "Ice your ribs and try not to stay in rooms that are really bright or really loud. Dr. Fray I'm sure, will take great care of you."

"Thanks so much Dr. Blackthorn." Clary smiled at him. "I've got it covered from her on out."

He nodded and walked out.

"Dr. Blackthorn." Jace burst out laughing. "The one who married Kaelie?"

Clary nodded, trying and failing to keep her face neutral.

"Oh my God." Jace's head dropped back, laughter pouring out of his mouth. "He's so old and gross."

"Shhh." Clary shushed him. "You never know who can hear you."

"Sorry," he grabbed her hand. "Its just so funny."

She smirked. "I know, why do you think I declined the wedding invitation."

He let out another laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him. "Now let's get you home."

She helped him out of the hospital gown and in to his clothes before helping him in to a wheelchair. She rolled him out of the room, down the hall, and out the door to his car and he felt extremely helpless.

He managed to haul himself into the car with minimal pain but it made him extremely tired. So tired that he managed to fall asleep on the seven minute ride back to their apartment.

Thankfully it was much easier getting into the wheelchair than it was getting out of it. But by the time they had reached their apartment he felt like he needed a long nap.

The apartment looked a lot different now than the first time he had been it. Photos of the two of them lined the walls and rooms. It was always clean. Her art room was always pristine. There was a dog cage in the living room that he never used, bowls in the kitchen. New furniture in almost every room. A bigger tv. It looked like a couple's apartment now, not a bachelorette pad. And it felt like home, for the both of them.

"Shiloh." Jace called as he rolled himself down the hall. "Come here boy."

Their dog ran out of their bedroom and in to his lap, not even taking a second glance at the wheelchair, to lick his face.

Clary walked up behind him and scratched the dog's ears. "Hey buddy."

Shiloh snuggled into her hand and she picked him up before setting him back down on the ground so he could go eat the food that she had just poured for him.

"Lets get you in bed." She wheeled him to their bed, helped him out of his clothes and out of the wheelchair, and into the bed. man did he love her.

"Are you going to play doctor with me." He arched an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to make you better if that what you mean."

He pulled her into bed with him. "Can't you just kiss me better?"

* * *

 _xoxo. thanks so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! hopefully it won't take me a year to get another story up, I've already got a plan in my head. anyways thanks again for reading. maybe I'll see you soon!_


End file.
